legend of seventh campione
by White dragon emperor
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,Saat libur musim semi di tahun ketiga dan terakhirnya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dia terlibat dalam sebuah petualangan dan akhirnya membunuh salah satu Dewa Sesat, Verethragna. Sehingga, dia menjadi Campione – yang ketujuh – dan termuda.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**Kutipan dari Buku Penyihir Italia Alberto Ricardo, ****_Raja Iblis_****, Abad ke-19**

...Bagi mereka yang mampu menyelesaikan tantangan berat ini, aku menganugerahi mereka gelar **Campione – Pembunuh Dewa –** .

Kepada para pembaca sekalian, beberapa mungkin akan percaya bahwa aku hanya membesar-besarkan gelar itu dan mengerutkan kening, mungkin yang lain akan berpikir kalau aku hanya meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Namun, aku ingin menegaskannya, sekali lagi.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah penguasa tertinggi.

Karena ia mampu membunuh makhluk surgawi, ia mampu memanggil kesaktian yang dimiliki oleh dewa.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah raja.

Karena kekuatan untuk membunuh Dewa ada di tangan mereka, mereka mampu mendominasi manusia di Bumi.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah iblis.

Sehingga dari seluruh umat manusia yang hidup di Bumi, orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka tidak ada!

**Kutipan dari Surat Cardinal Antonio Tebes, Dialamatkan pada Vatikan, awal abad ke-20**

Dengan tujuan melawan Takdir, serta bermain-main dengan pengetahuan iblis para penyihir, ia menerima gelar **Raja** dari mereka.

Tentang nama yang kurang lebih sudah kau dengar.

Campione – Pembunuh Dewa – adalah anak haram Epimetheus. Sang Iblis.

Sayangnya, kita umat manusia takkan bisa melawan mereka.

Orang-orang yang mampu melawan mereka, adalah sesama Campione, para malaikat dari Bapa kita di Surga, dan Dewa-Dewa sesat yang tabu...

**Kutipan dari Laporan Jepang tentang Verifikasi Campione baru, permulaan abad ke-21**

Dalam mitologi Persia, Verethragna adalah dewa dengan banyak atribut kompleks.

Dia pada awalnya adalah pengikut dari dewa utama dari mitologi India — Dewa Perang dari Mithra dan setelah Zoroastrianisme mulai memujanya sebagai dewa perang, ia dipromosikan menjadi dewa pelindung.

Dan karakteristik dewa ini adalah memiliki sepuluh perwujudan.

Pada awalnya, bentuknya adalah sebuah angin yang datang seketika, namun dia juga bisa memiliki bentuk seekor banteng, seekor kuda putih, seekor unta, seekor babi hutan, seorang pemuda remaja, seekor burung, seekor domba, seekor kambing, dan pendekar dengan pedang emas.

Meskipun Verethragna terus menerus berganti bentuk, dia masih akan menang, dan membawa kemenangan pada semua umatnya — sederhananya. Setelah menjadi dewa, dia menjadi simbol dari apa yang mewakili **Kemenangan**.

Setelah uzumaki naruto membunuh sang dewa kemenangan itulah, ia menjadi Campione muda.

**[Laporan tentang uzumaki naruto], kompilasi dari majelis Greenwich**

Seperti yang disebutkan dalam dokumen di atas, uzumaki naruto telah merampas kekuatan Verethragna dan menjadi [Dewa Perang Persia]; telah diketahui kalau ia memiliki beberapa keterbatasan.

Karena dia tak mampu menggunakan kekuatannya sesuai kehendaknya, dia tidak berada pada level Campione lain, dan ia tak memiliki kesaktian yang absolut.

Namun, semua orang, mohon jangan lupakan.

Biarpun kekuatannya masih belum sempurna, tak bisa disangkal kalau dia adalah Campione. Terhadap manusia lemah seperti penyihir macam diriku, dia masih tetap Iblis yang berdiri di atas kita.

Lebih jauh lagi, uzumaki naruto, entah itu sebelumnya atau sekarang, tak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang sihir atau mantra.

Ini mungkin membuktikan teori orang yang menyatakan hal berikut :

Ketimbang menyatakan kalau sosok tertinggi diantara Penyihir adalah Campione, akan lebih tepat mengatakan kalau pada akhirnya, Penyihir hanyalah tiruan dari Campione.

.

.

.

.

Cukup misterius kalau bahkan rona langit bisa berubah drastis dari negara satu ke negara lain.

Langit yang uzumaki naruto tengah lihat melalui jendela Bandara saat ini tak memiliki awan setebal awan biru langit di Jepang. Langit negara Latin, seolah menembus cakrawala, adalah warna biru yang sangat indah.

Menolehkan matanya dari belakang ke depan, yang dia lihat adalah kerumunan orang orang dengan kebangsaan berbeda berkeliaran dimana mana.

Adalah adegan yang sangat jarang ditemukan di Jepang.

—Bandara Fiumicino.

Juga disebut bandara Leonardo da Vinci. Ini adalah bandara nasional di ibukota Italia, Roma.

Dan bukan karena piknik sekolah dia datang kemari. Jadi pada waktu itu, naruto adalah satu satunya siswa SMA Jepang yang berada di tempat itu.

"Padahal aku sama sekali tak punya niat kembali ke sini setelah setengah tahun..."

naruto bergumam sambil mengamati lalu lintas besar yang sangat cepat di sekitar bandara.

Setelah berguncang guncang di pesawat selama duabelas jam, ia akhirnya sampai di negara Latin ini. Karena rasa lelah duduk di pesawat menembus perbedaan zona waktu, tubuhnya terasa amat sangat lemah.

"Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali, atau yang kedua, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan situasi orang lain."

Sambil menguap, dia mencoba menemukan wajah yang dikenalnya di tengah kerumunan.

Target pencariannya pasti takkan sulit untuk dilewatkan.

Rambut pirang cerahnya mirip dengan mahkota yang berkilau. Kecantikannya jauh melebihi gadis manapun dalam ingatan naruto. Dan di samping itu fakta kalau semua orang pasti akan melihat ke arahnya, memiliki sikap tak seperti orang kebanyakan—

Kalau dia sudah dekat, naruto pasti akan segera mengenalinya.

Namun seorang yang sedang ia cari — Erica Blandelli — tidak muncul.

Dari orang orang yang mengenakan kemeja bisnis sampai klien biasa yang membawa tas ke kelompok turis yang sudah jelas, dia dikelilingi oleh orang orang di segala arah, namun ia masih tak bisa menemukan Erica.

...Dikatakan kalau kurang lebih orang Italia memiliki kebiasaan buruk datang terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

Namun dalam kasus Erica, kebiasaannya datang terlambat bukan karena latar belakang etnisnya, namun sekedar karena kemalasannya.

Setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan, naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Lebih jauh lagi, Erica Blandelli bukan hanya malas. Selain sikap seenaknya sendiri, caranya yang selalu mempermainkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri menjadikannya wanita egois.

Misalnya, sehari sebelum Naruto mendadak menerima panggilan ini.

"Dengar, akan sangat membantu kalau kamu bisa datang ke sisiku segera. Begitulah situasinya, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk mengambil penerbangan pertama besok pagi. Aku akan menyambutmu di bandara."

Itulah kalimat pembukanya.

Itu pada akhir Mei, di siang akhir pekan.

Naruto menerima panggilan itu hari Jumat jam 4 pm.

"Apanya yang "begitulah situasinya" yang seenaknya kamu katakan? Aku tak punya tugas untuk memahami situasimu. Lagipula, aku punya rencanaku sendiri, jadi cari orang lain sana."

Kenapa dia harus memanggilnya tiba tiba seperti ini. Wanita itu...

Naruto membalas dengan dingin saat pulang kerumah dari sekolah.

"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu, hal itu sangat jelas, kan? Dan kamu pasti sangat mencintaiku sampai kamu tak bisa menahan dirimu, jadi bukankah undanganku ini bagus?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tak merindukanmu. Berhentilah memalsukan perasaanku seperti itu... Lagipula, terakhir kali aku menemuimu adalah dua minggu lalu, bahkan belum setengah bulan, dan bagi dua orang yang tinggal terpisah di Tokyo dan Milan, mustahil untuk bisa saling bertemu sesering itu."

Dia memprotes dengan sikap sekaku mungkin.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap mengerikan wanita itu. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam permainannya.

"Ya, ya. Sangat alami setelah tak mampu bertemu selama setengah bulan, naruto yang malang. Waktu yang dihabiskan terpisah dari kekasihmu membuat perasaanmu jadi cemas dan khawatir, sehingga aku cukup bersimpati padamu...tentang masalah ini, karena aku juga punya ide untuk memperbaiki situasi, mohon teruslah berharap. Jadi tentang rencana besok..."

Tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya, Erica terus melanjutkan percakapan.

Seperti yang diduga dari gadis dengan sebelas tahun pengalaman dalam kebiasaan seenaknya sendiri, dia tak peduli dengan situasiku sama sekali.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Erica. Percakapan kita sampai disini saja. Kalau kamu mau menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas dan perlahan, dari awal sampai akhir, aku akan mendengarmu, tapi kalau tidak, aku tutup sekarang juga."

"Seperti yang kuduga darimu. Kamu menolak undangan biarpun itu dari aku. Kamu adalah satu satunya yang tak mengambil umpan...Yah, aku belum pernah jadian dengan laki laki, namun aku tak mungkin salah."

Erica menjawab dengan suara penuh kegembiraan.

Naruto hanya bisa merengut, biarpun dia tahu kalau Erica mengatakan itu dengan sengaja.

Sikapnya sungguh buruk seperti biasanya...meskipun mengetahui kebiasaan setannya, jumlah laki laki yang sudah dia tolak pasti sangat banyak.

"Kalau begitu kukatakan sekali lagi. Uzumaki Naruto, kuharap kamu segera datang ke Italia. Aku perlu bantuanmu. Akan sulit bagiku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Jadi mohon pertimbangkan lagi baik baik. Aku, Erica Blandelli, bersumpah atas kehormatanku kalau aku takkan berbohong padamu."

Dia mendadak jadi serius.

Lebih jauh lagi, dia memakai "kehormatan"nya. Setelah bersumpah seperti itu, dia takkan berbohong apapun yang terjadi. Karena bagi Erica Blandelli, kehormatannya lebih penting dari apapun juga.

—Apa boleh buat, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Meski Erica memang orang yang suka semau gue, seseorang yang tak peduli pada pikiran orang lain, seseorang yang suka bermain main dengan orang lain dan memiliki kepribadian setan, dia masih tetap penyelamat yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto berkali kali.

Karena dia sudah berkata sebanyak itu, Naruto tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya.

"...Aku paham. Aku akan turuti kemauanmu, jadi jangan lupa untuk menjemputku."

"Jawabanmu membuatku sangat senang, semoga Tuhan memberkahi semangat keberanianmu."

"Terus aku harus apa? Kupikir kamu sudah tahu, tapi aku masih ingin memastikan kalau aku takkan membantumu melakukan hal hal mencurigakan."

"Tentu saja, kamu hanya perlu berlaku seperti seorang Raja, dan bertarung sebagai Raja. Untuk sisanya, kamu tinggal percayakan padaku...Namun, cukup bagus aku tak perlu mengandalkan kartu trump kali ini. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau sampai menggunakannya."

"Kartu trump?"

Setelah mendengar Erica mengucapkan kata berbahaya, Naruto terkejut.

"Kamu benar, karena kupikir kamu, Naruto, memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi semua permintaanku, bukankah kamu setuju?"

"Setuju atau tidak, jangan main main, kenapa aku harus setuju pada semua permintaanmu padahal aku hanya teman..."

"—Padahal kamu sudah..."

Erica berbisik.

Itu adalah bisikan setan yang sangat gemar mempermainkan manusia. Naruto secara refleks ingin segera kabur.

"Padahal kamu sudah mengambil kesucianku, dasar iblis. Apa kamu sudah lupa malam penuh gairah kita saat di Sicilia?"

"I-Itu sesuatu yang kondisi paksakan pada kita, hanya hasil dari masalah pada waktu itu. Bukan karena aku ingin melakukan hal semacam itu..."

"Ya, itu benar, mengharapkannya dari dasar hatiku, aku memberimu kesucianku. Dan segera setelahnya, kamu mendadak menjadi dingin padaku...kamu berpikir takkan perlu memberi makan ikan setelah ditangkap, bukan begitu?"

Meski dia terus memprotes, nada Erica terdengar sangat senang.

Dasar setan! Naruto mengutuknya dalam hati.

"Jangan katakan hal hal yang bisa memicu kesalahpahaman, nanti terlihat seolah olah kita punya semacam hubungan rahasia! Kalau orang lain mendengar ini, mereka pasti akan menyalah artikan kita!"

"Tapi itu memang hubungan rahasia! Bahkan setelahnya, bibir kita bertemu lagi dan lagi, tubuh kita di atas satu sama lain—"

"Karena itu kuminta kamu berhenti mengatakannya dengan tak jelas begitu!"

"Oke, jawablah ini Kalau aku kebetulan menceritakan pada adik perempuan imutmu tentang apa yang terjadi diantara kita, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Naruto menyadari kalau dia sudah kalah telak.

Meskipun apa yang Erica katakan terkesan dibumbui di sana sini, itu semua benar. Dan Naruto tak ingin Naruko yang cerewet mengetahui itu. Kalau itu terjadi, akan jadi masalah besar baginya.

Pada saat itu, Erica pasti sedang tertawa di seberang lautan sana di Negeri asing.

Pikiran Naruto membentuk jelas gambaran seorang gadis menawan yang membuat senyum percaya diri penuh kesombongan.

"Ka-Kamu sebenarnya ingin memakai itu untuk memerasku kan?"

"Jangan khawatir, asal kamu menunjukkan ketulusanmu, aku pasti takkan memberi masalah pada adikmu. Aku bersumpah atas kehormatanku."

"Jangan bersumpah atas kehormatanmu untuk itu! Bukankah hal memuakkan seperti pemerasan adalah kebalikan dari kehormatan!"

Dan dengan itu, kunjungannya yang mendadak ke Italia berawal.

Naruto, yang pulang ke rumah sehingga bisa mempersiapkan perlengkapannya, membuka kotak surat tanpa ragu ragu.

...Memang, sebuah surat datang melalui surat udara.

Pengirimnya adalah Erica Blandelli.

Surat itu berisi tiket penerbangan dari bandara Narita ke Roma.

Surat ini tak diposkan secara normal. Naruto menyadari itu karena tak ditempeli perangko.

Kalau bukan [Corps Ksatria] mencurigakan Erica cabang Tokyo yang mengirim ini secara rahasia, mungkin dikirim dengan cara yang lebih abnormal — misalnya dengan [sihir], dan dikirim secara langsung dari Milan, Italia. Tak ada keraguan tentang hal itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda..."

Naruto, yang tak bisa menemukan Erica dan terus menggerutu dengan tenang, diinterupsi oleh sepenggal kalimat Jepang.

Bukan hanya pelafalannya sangat lembut, namun juga sangat akurat.

"Rambut pirang, mata biru,yang jarang untuk orang jepang tinggi sekitar 180 cm, meski wajahnya tidak buruk, ada kekurangan jadi dua puluh poin diambil dari wajahnya...anda Uzumaki Naruto-san, bukan?"

Seorang yang mengatakan itu adalah wanita berambut hitam, sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.

"Nama saya adalah Arianna Hayama Arialdi, dan atas perintah Erica-sama, saya datang kemari untuk menjemput anda, mohon kerjasamanya."

"Mohon kerjasamanya...permisi, namun nada melecehkan barusan tadi, itu cara bicaranya Erica, kan?"

"Ya. Ternyata memang anda. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Arianna-san sendiri nampaknya tidak memiliki maksud buruk.

Tingginya sedikit lebih dari 160 cm dengan senyuman hangat, dia tak jauh berbeda dari gadis Jepang normal. Dia juga cukup menawan karena suasana anggun yang menyelimutinya.

Dia terlihat tidak berbahaya sehingga sulit dibayangkan kalau dia berhubungan dengan Erica dalam cara apapun.

Atau mungkin dia hanya terlihat seperti seorang yang di luar takkan membunuh serangga, dimana kenyataannya dia memiliki kekuatan tak tertandingi, seperti hewan buas yang menyembunyikan taringnya?

"Anda mungkin sudah menduga dari nama saya, namun kakek saya lahir di Jepang. Karena itulah tugas memandu anda diserahkan pada saya. Mohon panggil saya Anna. Semua teman saya juga melakukan hal itu. "

"Kalau begitu kamu panggil aku Naruto saja. Meski tidak semua temanku memanggilku seperti itu, setidaknya Erica memakainya."

"Saya paham, Naruto-san."

Anna menunjukkan senyum riang.

Seperti bunga Lili dibawah hembusan angin kecil, penampilannya sangat menawan.

Meski kalau dia memanggil Erica dengan imbuhan '-sama', dia pasti anggota kelompok yang tak bisa mengenali perbedaan era dan masih menganggap diri mereka sebagai Penyihir dan Ksatria.

"Kamu tak kelihatan seperti orangnya Erica; kamu lebih seperti orang biasa."

"...Ah, jadi anda juga berpikir seperti itu? Karena saya tidak punya kemampuan apa apa, saya masih pemula. Beruntungnya, saya sudah banyak dibantu Erica-sama, dan beliau menjadikan saya sebagai bawahan langsungnya."

Anna-san memang terlihat sangat muda dan normal. Tak ada darinya yang terlihat diluar kewajaran.

Dia bilang dia masih pemula, dan Naruto sangat menyetujui itu.

"Tapi menjadi bawahan langsungnya...terdengar sangat sulit. Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"Ah, tidak, saya hanya mengurus pekerjaan rutin sehari hari, jadi tidak ada bahaya, dan Erica-sama sangat kuat, jadi beliau selalu melindungi saya."

Mengurus pekerjaan rutin sehari hari...?

Bukankah dia lebih seperti maid ketimbang bawahan?

Dan Erica juga sangat pemalas, jadi tugas tugas yang bahkan dia sendiri bisa selesaikan pasti semuanya diberikan pada Anna.

...Naruto mulai mengasihani gadis yang lebih tua darinya ini.

Berpikir kalau Anna mungkin salah seorang yang menderita oleh Erica, Naruto berpikir kalau dia harus sedikit lebih perhatian padanya.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa aku tak melihat orang yang memanggilku kesini?"

"Erica-sama saat ini sedang menghadiri pertemuan penting, dan ketika beliau selesai beliau akan langsung menemui anda, jadi mohon biarkan saya yang mengurus anda sepanjang waktu ini."

Mohon izinkan saya mengurus segalanya, ujar Anna. Sepertinya dia bisa diandalkan.

"Apa Anna-san tahu yang Erica inginkan dariku? Orang itu tak menceritakan apa apa dan memanggil ku kesini, dan sekarang aku masih kebingungan."

"Mohon maaf, saya sendiri juga tidak tahu. Saya hanya diberitahu kalau Naruto-san adalah tamu terhormat Erica-sama, dan disuruh memandunya..."

"Jadi begitu rupanya!? Dia tak memberitahumu siapa aku?"

"Memang...mungkin karena Naruto-san seseorang yang sangat penting? Mungkin itulah kenapa beliau tak mengizinkan saya mengetahuinya."

"Kupikir itu bukan hal yang penting. Jujur saja, aku hanya siswa sekolah Jepang yang dipanggil secara paksa kemari, jadi pasti takkan ada masalah."

Kalau Naruto harus berkata apanya yang salah, maka itu adalah fakta bahwa sulit untuk mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Namun masalah itu tidak penting saat ini, jadi Godou tak mengatakan apapun.

"Ah, berbicara seperti ini di tempat ramai terasa kurang nyaman. Mari kita berjalan jalan. Apa ini pertamakalinya Naruto-san datang ke Roma?"

"Tidak sih, tapi kapanpun Erica memanggilku, aku tak pernah punya waktu beristirahat tak peduli kemanapun kami pergi."

"Maka kali ini, pasti ada waktu, saya sudah diintruksikan oleh Erica-sama kalau kita bisa berjalan jalan sebelum kembali, jadi izinkan saya menjadi pemandu anda. Mobil sudah saya persiapkan."

"Mobil, rupanya...kalau itu adalah mobil BMW mewah dengan seorang supir, maka tidak terima kasih, aku tak bisa tenang naik mobil semacam itu."

Kapanpun Erica memilih mobil untuk bepergian, ia selalu memilih mobil semacam itu.

Namun, saat Godou memintanya sekali, ia menjawab kalau ia tak punya pengalaman menaiki bis atau trem. Anna nampaknya berbeda dengannya, namun...

"Tidak terlalu mewah kok, dan saya yang akan menjadi pengendaranya, jadi jangan khawatir."

Untuk membuang kecemasan Naruto, Anna tersenyum dan berjalan ke depan.

Tak urung penampilannya membuat Naruto mengaguminya sekali lagi. Sampai Erica memilih seseorang untuk mengurus rutinitas sehari harinya, seseorang yang santun seperti Anna-san, sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Bagian pentingnya bukan karena dia sangat teliti, namun karena dia adalah orang normal.

...Namun, saat Naruto menyadari kalau dia membuat kesimpulan itu terlalu cepat, semuanya sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman resmi Tuan Putri Keluarga Savoy, tengah berlangsung rapat di sebuah ruangan yang luas.

Meski masih siang hari, jendela ruangan ditutup rapat rapat, benar benar memblokir pandangan dari luar.

Disekitar meja berukuran raksasa yang biasanya digunakan dalam konferensi terdapat empat orang, termasuk Erica.

Yang pertama adalah dia — Erica Blandelli.

Gadis enam belas tahun Erica Blandelli adalah orang termuda disini.

Total terdapat dua orang tua. Mereka adalah komandan dari [Old Dame] dan [Female Wolf]. Khususnya di negeri ini dimana dunia sihir berkembang, keduanya adalah Komandan dari corps Ksatria terkuat negara ini.

Untuk memanggil mereka dengan cara lama, mereka adalah Grand Master.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang pria muda.

Dia adalah Komandan muda yang memimpin corps Ksatria [Capital of Lilies], dan mungkin masih di awal usia tiga puluh tahun.

Posisi pria itu sama dengan Erica.

Seperti Erica, yang mewakili [Copper Black Cross], dia juga telah memenangkan posisi [Ksatria Agung].

Telah terdapat ribuan penyihir sejak zaman kuno.

Disamping para Penyihir besar, ada juga para penipu, dan [Ksatria] yang mempelajari pedang, tombak, pisau, dan sihir, termasuk di dalamnya. Pendahulu Erica adalah Ksatria Templar yang memuja Baphomet yang selain merupakan pengguna sihir, mereka juga ahli senjata.

Dan gelar [Great Knight] hanya bisa diberikan pada sosok paling terkenal diantara para prajurit.

"Kalau begitu semuanya, sudah waktunya kita membahas ini, alasan sakit kepala kita. Kepada tangan siapakah Gorgooneion harus kita serahkan?"

Komandan dari [Wanita Tua] mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Dan kemudian Komandan dari [Serigala Betina] mengajukan keberatan.

"Menyerahkan pengurusan Gorgoneion pada orang lain? Apa itu bisa diterima? Kupikir itu bukan keputusan yang bijaksana. Biarpun pemimpin kita, Raja Salvatore, tak berada disini, memberikannya pada Raja dari negara lain, bukankah itu memalukan? Apa kalian tidak malu menjadi bahan tertawaan?"

"Yang ingin tertawa silahkan tertawa sepuas-puas mereka. Yang paling penting pada saat ini adalah kali ini, ini adalah Gorgoneion yang asli, dan kita tak memiliki Raja yang bisa diandalkan, jadi rasa malu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding dampak yang akan kita terima."

"Dipermalukan bukanlah yang paling penting. Kalau itu membuat Raja marah, lantas apa yang kita harus lakukan? Kalau Raja Salvatore menyadari jika kita meminta bantuan Raja yang lain, lantas siapa yang bisa memikul amarahnya? Aku sangat khawatir oleh fakta itu."

Kata kata ini umumnya tidak diucapkan oleh para sesepuh itu.

Tapi, biarpun teknik pedang mereka sangat hebat, dan mereka menua dengan lambat, mereka tetap saja harus menunjukkan rasa hormat mereka terhadap "Raja".

Memang, bahkan sang Ksatria terkuat, Ksatria berperingkat paling tinggi, tak bisa berbuat apa apa melawan Raja atau Dewa.

Dan itulah kebenaran sejati di dunia ini.

"Namun apakah Raja Salvatore akan marah oleh hal seperti itu? Di mata orang itu, kita hanya selevel lebah yang berkerumun di sekitar sarang lebah. Kalau hanya soal lebah memilih ratu baru, kupikir beliau tak akan keberatan dengan itu."

Memotong diantara kedua sesepuh itu, adalah sang Komandan [Kapital Lili].

Tinggi pria jangkung itu sekitar 190 cm, bagian bawah wajahnya ditutupi jenggot, dan meski wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk, ia memberikan semacam perasaan suram.

Dia mengenakan jubah besar, namun tidak cocok dengan dasi warna ungunya.

Warna yang mewakili [Kapital Lili] adalah ungu.

Salah satu kewajiban kelompok itu adalah mengenakan sesuatu berwarna ungu.

Dan Erica mengenakan gaun berwarna merah tua dengan hiasan mawar di kepalanya, yang juga mewakili warna merah dan hitam dari [Salib Tembaga Hitam].

"Disamping itu, aku tak tahu Raja mana yang harus kita mintai bantuan. Gorgoneion adalah simbol Ibu Bumi. Kalau soal bertarung dengan Dewa-Dewi paling kuno, Marquis Voban mungkin akan dengan senang hati mencobanya. Jadi kesimpulannya biarpun kita bisa kabur dari [Heretic Goddess], tak akan ada artinya kalau itu akan menarik Iblis dari Balkan itu."

Kalau Iblis itu menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya, dua kota akan dengan mudah hancur jadi abu.

Itu karena "kekuatan"nya adalah menghancurkan, memusnahkan, dan melenyapkan hampir semua makhluk hidup di muka Bumi.

"Ada Raja lain yang bisa kita minta bantuan."

Pada saat itu, ketika Erica berpikir itu adalah saat yang tepat, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Dia pikir itu adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk mengakhiri perdebatan tanpa kesimpulan ini.

"Kudengar kalau John Pluto Smith dari Amerika Serikat, yang sangat peduli pada keselamatan penduduk, adalah Raja yang sulit dimiliki. Apa maksudmu kita harus menyeberangi lautan Pasifik untuk meminta bantuannya?"

Sang Komandan [Kapital Lili] menanyakan itu dengan nada serius.

Sambil Erica meneguk cangkir kopinya, ia menjawab dengan nada enteng.

"Bukan. Penjaga Suci dari Los Angeles itu sepertinya hanya sibuk melindungi Pantai Barat dari [King of Flies], jadi aku ragu dia akan memiliki energi tersisa untuk menerima permintaan kita."

Sikap mereka berdua yang lebih muda sepertinya lebih santai ketimbang kedua orang tua.

Mereka bukannya meremehkan keseriusan situasi. Sikap berani mereka berasal dari kepercayaan diri mereka yang tinggi.

"Berarti apa maksudmu adalah Pemimpin Jiangnan Luo Hao? Atau Pangeran Hitam dari Cornwall? Mereka semua memimpin asosiasi mereka sendiri. Kecuali kita bergabung dengan mereka, mereka takkan membantu kita, bukan begitu?"

"Aku tidak bicara soal mereka berdua. Dan sebelum anda bertanya, Nona Aisha dari Alexandria juga bukan."

"Berarti tak ada lagi. [Raja] - Orang orang yang dinamakan Campione, hanya ada enam di dunia ini. Kita sudah menyebutkan semua nama mereka."

Si tua Marquis dari Eropa Timur dan ahli bela diri China selatan, begitupun Sang Misterius Ratu Gua.

Mereka adalah Raja yang paling berpengalaman, sudah hidup selama dua abad, dan setelah itu adalah Sang Pahlawan dari Dunia Baru, dan juga Raja yang mengendalikan Kekaisaran Inggris, sang Pangeran Hitam.

Dan pada abad ini, juga ada pendekar pedang terkuat dari Eropa, yang menerima gelar Raja.

Dan sampai saat ini, mereka semua adalah orang orang yang dikenal oleh semua orang yang memiliki sihir meski hanya sedikit di dunia ini.

Namun, pada akhirnya, ada juga Raja yang terlahir di Negara di samudra pasifik, dan tidak terlalu dikenal oleh semua orang, selain beberapa perkecualian- sebagai contoh, seseorang yang sudah melihat "dia" bertarung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Erica mempunyai perasaan superior, dan menyebutkan nama "dia".

"Tidak, masih ada seorang lagi. Nama Uumaki Naruto belum disebutkan. Dia adalah Raja baru, Campione ketujuh, dan yang sedang aku bicarakan. Karena Raja Salvatore tak ada disini, satu satunya yang bisa kita minta bantuan hanyalah dia."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Komandan [Serigala Betina] mengatakannya dengan suara bergumam.

"Aku sudah dengar namanya akhir akhir ini, yang dirumorkan sebagai orang Jepang yang menjadi Campione...namun masih tak diketahui apakah itu benar, kita belum memiliki bukti."

"Aku juga sudah membaca laporan Majelis Greenwich. Maksudmu seorang yang disebutkan telah menang melawan Verethragna, dan mencuri kekuatan sepuluh bentuknya? ...Itu memang sulit dipercaya."

Melihat kedua sesepuh itu memasang sikap negatif, Erica memasang senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Berarti anda semua sudah membaca laporan itu? Sampai sekarang, Raja Salvatore telah absen untuk memulihkan tubuhnya, dan orang yang memberinya luka itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Memang, di sore hari setengah bulan lalu, kedua Raja saling bertarung, dan hasilnya seri. Keduanya terluka sangat parah, namun beruntungnya, Uzumaki Naruto telah sembuh total."

"...Maksudmu Kusanagi Godou itu mampu bertarung seimbang dengan Raja Salvatore?"

"Mustahil! Raja memiliki empat kekuatan! Biarpun Uzumaki Naruto adalah Campione, dia seharusnya baru punya satu kekuatan. Perbedaan yang begitu jauh itu membuatnya sulit dipercaya!"

Erica menatap kedua sesepuh dengan sedikit kekecewaan di matanya.

"Apa yang anda berdua bicarakan? Mereka semua adalah Campione, dan memiliki kekuatan Raja. Perbedaan diantara kekuatan bertarung di atas kertas, jelas tak memiliki makna apa apa."

Mendengarkan ucapannya, kedua sesepuh menutup mulut mereka dengan tatapan tidak senang di wajahnya. Orang yang membuka mulutnya adalah Komandan [Kapital Lili].

"Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu, Erica Blandelli, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kedua Campione itu saling bertarung, sesuatu yang bahkan kami dan organisasi sama sekali tak ketahui?"

Sang pria muda bernama [The Purple Knight] bertanya.

Itu adalah gelar yang diberikan pada [Ksatria Agung] dari [Kapital Lili], yang telah diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi.

"Alasannya cukup sederhana. Itu karena aku menyaksikan pertarungan itu. Aku telah menyaksikan pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto, dan karena itu aku menyarankannya. Uzumaki Naruto, suatu hari, tentu akan menjadi sebanding dengan Raja Salvatore dan sang Iblis Marquis Voban. Demi mempersiapkan diri kita untuk hari itu, kupikir kita harus membangun hubungan dalam dengannya sesegera mungkin."

"Oh, disanjung begitu tinggi oleh Erica, yang dijuluki [Diavolo Rosso], dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat. Dari cara bicaramu, kurasa kau memiliki hubungan yang cukup dalam dengannya, secara pribadi."

"Memang, anda sekalian dapat menganggapnya seperti ini. Aku, Erica Blandelli-adalah kekasih orang itu, dan juga Ksatria nomor satunya. "

Erica mengatakan itu tanpa malu malu dan dengan jelas menyatakan keterlibatannya dengan "dia".

Dan sebagai hasilnya, kelompok itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"[Salib Tembaga Hitam] telah menyatakan kesetiaan kepada Uzumaki Naruto!"

Komandan [Serigala Betina] menyatakan itu.

Memiliki [Raja]-Negara yang memiliki Campione sangatlah langka.

Karena jumlah mereka hanya ada tujuh di dunia ini, hal itu sangat jelas.

Namun di Italia, terdapat [Raja] bernama Salvatore Doni, dan dia adalah pria muda yang merupakan Ksatria beberapa tahun lalu dan telah menerima gelar [Raja] setelah mengalahkan Dewa Celtic Nuadha.

Para Campione berfokus di Eropa sebagai pusatnya, dan memiliki wewenang yang besar.

Entah itu orang orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan sihir, atau orang orang yang dipengaruhi oleh mereka di sektor politik atau ekonomi, mereka semua menyatakan kesetiaan pada sang [Raja], dan menjadi pengikut mereka.

Mereka adalah Pengatur Tertinggi dan Iblis-Karena mereka memiliki kekuatan tanpa tanding, seorang [Raja] bisa dikatakan sebagai tiran.

Menghadapi kekuatan luar biasa itu, jumlah orang orang yang memuja dan menyatakan sumpah pada mereka sangat tinggi.

"[Salib Tembaga Hitam] tidak berada di bawah Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kukatakan adalah aku, sendiri, menjadi kekasihnya, dan mengurusnya...tentu saja, mungkin saja kita akan menyatakan sumpah setia padanya di masa mendatang."

Menghadapi Erica, yang menunjukkan senyuman lembut, Komandan dari [Wanita Tua] sedikit tertawa dengan nada mencibir.

"Ternyata seperti itu, aku akhirnya paham alasan kenapa kau dikirim kemari. Meski kau adalah anak jenius yang menerima gelar [Ksatria Agung] di usia semuda itu, mungkin masih terlalu cepat untukmu duduk di meja yang sama dengan kami. Satu satunya kemungkinan-adalah kau ingin bertindak sebagai umpan, dan membawa Campione muda itu kemari."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tak mendengar pernyataan anda, atau reputasi anda para sesepuh akan rusak; mengganggu hubungan mendalam antara kedua orang yang saling mencintai. Anda akan diejek karena tindakan semacam itu."

"Haha, bagus sekali itu! Seperti yang kuharapkan dari si Rubah betina!"

Para sesepuh mengatakan itu dengan nada sindiran.

Erica yang tersenyum sedikit mengangkat bahunya. Dengan ini perdebatan menjadi terlalu berisik, mungkin kondisi yang lebih tenang akan lebih baik.

"Pokoknya, maksudnya kalau kau disini, [Salib Tembaga Hitam] memiliki harapan untuk menerima perlindungan Uzumaki Naruto. Dan sampai mendapat kepercayaan orang sepertimu, itu artinya Uzumaki Naruto sudah membuktikan dirinya - Karena itu kau mengusulkan untuk meminjam kekuatannya kan?"

"Ya, hal yang paling penting adalah Raja Salvatore adalah Raja hanya dalam nama. Dia tak peduli pada apapun yang bukan urusannya. Jadi membangun hubungan baik dengan Campione lain sama sekali tidak buruk."

"Namun sayangnya kita belum pernah melihat potensi dari Uzumaki Naruto, dan untuk mengetahui apakah dia memang Campione atau bukan, aku harus menilainya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sang [Ksatria Ungu] menyarankan itu dengan dingin pada Erica.

"Aku yakin kalau pernyataan [Diavolo Rosso] lebih berharga dari emas. Namun sayangnya, aku tak bisa mempercayakan takdirku padanya hanya karena itu."

"Tentu saja, kupikir semua orang disini akan mengatakan itu, jadi biar aku membuktikannya."

"Bagaimana kau akan membuktikan itu?"

Sang [Ksatria Ungu] akhirnya bertanya balik, seperti yang Erica duga.

Percaya kalau rencananya bekerja sesuai dugaan, senyum cerah merekah di wajah Erica, sesegar dan seindah mawar merah, dan semua orang dalam ruangan menghela nafas.

"Uzumaki Naruto telah sampai di Roma. Malam ini, semuanya, mohon saksikan kemampuan bertarung pria itu dengan mata kepala kalian sendiri. Aku percaya kalau pendekatan ini akan lebih membuktikan daripada ribuan kata kata dari mulutku."

"Meski kau bicara soal pertarungan, siapa yang akan jadi lawannya? Mencari orang yang bisa bertanding dengan Campione tidaklah mudah."

"Orang tersebut ada di depan mata kalian."

Erica menunjukkan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, senyum menawan seperti yang Godou pikirkan kemarin lusa.

"Izinkan aku, Erica Blandelli, menjadi lawannya. Atau apakah anda, [Ksatria Ungu] berpikir kalau aku, [Ksatria Agung] dari [Salib Tembaga Hitam], yang juga dijuluki [Diavolo Rosso], tak layak menjadi lawannya?"

"Tidak...bukan begitu. Memang, kau orang yang paling tepat."

Tertipu.

Wajah sang [Ksatria Ungu] menampakkan senyum dipaksakan, dan ekspresi suramnya akhirnya lenyap.

"Apa yang para sesepuh pikirkan? Mampu menyaksikan pertarungan [Raja], tak ada bukti yang lebih baik. Kalau kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto itu sungguhan, akan kusetujui saran dari Erica."

Sang [Ksatria Ungu] menyarankan itu untuk membuat para sesepuh mengizinkan.

"Pertarungan diantara Campione muda misterius dan [Diavolo Rosso]-Ini sungguh menarik, Erica-san. Kita akan menjalankan rencanamu kalau begitu.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Selama tiga bulan terakhir, Naruto mengalami beberapa macam bahaya.

Biarpun jelas-jelas ini adalah abad ke-21, hidupnya hampir melayang berkali kali oleh pedang, kapak, dan tombak. Hal seperti itu bahkan sudah tak bisa dihitung dengan jari di tangannya. Dan bahkan ada saat saat dimana ia diincar oleh panah dari busur silang.

Tapi setidaknya itu semua masih dalam pengetahuan manusia, jadi tidak terlalu sulit dipahami.

Dia juga mengalami kutukan yang akan merebus otak manusia biasa dalam sekejap, atau bahkan sihir yang menginjak injak target sampai mati oleh kuda dari dasar Neraka.

Namun, dimana seharusnya dia menikmati perjalanannya dengan pemandunya, kenapa dia harus mengalami hal sama yang ditemukan dalam adegan mengendara di film action, dengan mobil yang hampir menabrak pembatas jalan, atau jatuh ke sungai. Benar benar diluar dugaannya.

"...Apa mungkin Erica tahu soal ini, dan sengaja mengaturnya seperti ini."

Naruto mulai menduga.

Dia berpikir karakeristik wanita itu, dan nama julukan [Setan] yang mengikutinya.

Ya, kemampuan mengendara Arianna-san benar benar mengerikan.

Mungkinkah Erica tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya, dan secara khusus menyerahkan tugas ini padanya?

"Maaf, saya belum terlalu bisa mengemudi..."

"Ini pertamakali saya mengemudi mobil seperti ini, dan ada banyak masalah juga saat saya datang kemari..."

Saat Anna mengatakan itu ketika mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir, Naruto sama sekali tak memikirkannya.

Dia menganggap itu hanya bentuk sopan santun yang biasa.

Melihat tata krama orang Jepang, sikap semacam itu sangat normal.

Jadi Naruto tak terlalu memasukkan kata katanya kedalam hati, dan tetap masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mobil itu benar benar aneh. Disamping gas dan rem, ada juga pedal yang lain."

"Tak apa apa, saya sudah mengingat metode mengemudi sejak saya datang kemari. Karena, kalau gas tidak diinjak kuat kuat, mobil tak akan berjalan, maka saya akan mengemudi lebih cepat dalam sekejap."

Saat Anna mengatakan itu, Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres, namun semua sudah terlambat.

Dia sudah duduk di bangku pengemudi, dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

-Dalam kurang dari sedetik, mobil berjalan dan berakselerasi.

Mobil yang Anna kemudikan melesat di jalan seperti peluru misil.

"Tak bisa kusangka, aku akan mengalami pengalaman hidup mati di tempat seperti itu..."

Ini adalah kafe yang menyediakan makanan dan kopi, sesuatu yang bisa dilihat dimana-mana di kota ini.

Naruto baru keluar dari mobil yang lepas kendali, dan duduk di kursi kayu di depan sebuah kafe, sambil mencicipi espresso yang agak pahit, dimana Anna sedang mencari tempat untuk memarkir mobil.

...Sepuluh menit sebelumnya.

Anna-san mencoba menggunakan kopling yang tidak biasa dia gunakan, dimana mobil itu terbang sepanjang jalanan kota.

Dia bilang kalau pedal gas tidak diinjak kuat kuat, mobil takkan berjalan, jadi dia mulai melaju secepat 80km/jam dengan Mercedes-Benz, dan melakukan zig zag diantara mobil mobil di hadapannya (kadang kadang, mereka menyalip mobil yang menuju ke arah berlawanan), sampai mustahil untuk berbelok karena berada di jalan satu arah. Saat mereka melaju ke sungai, Anna menginjak rem darurat, dan akhirnya jadi seperti itu.

"...Anna-san, tolong parkirkan mobil di tempat parkir terdekat; aku mau istirahat sebentar di dekat sini."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada yang tak mengharapkan pertanyaan.

Menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri di tangan supir pemula yang tak bisa membedakan antara mobil manual dan otomatis adalah hal mematikan. Yang menjadikannya lebih menyeramkan adalah fakta kalau si pengemudinya sendiri tak tahu kalau ada benang tipis yang memisahkannya dari kematian.

"Eh? Saya pikir saya harus mengajak Naruto-san berjalan jalan di Roma—"

"Tak apa apa. Aku sudah capek! Aku mau istirahat dulu!"

Itulah yang terjadi.

Naruto, setelah menyaksikan mobil dijalankan dan bergerak menjauh, memasuki sebuah kafe, dan berujar pada seorang bibi Roman disana kalau dia memesan espresso.

"...Anna-san, biarpun dia kelihatan normal dari penampilannya, sebenarnya orang yang sangat bego? Waktu itu, nyawaku hampir terbang."

Sejak awal, Naruto sama sekali tak peduli soal keberuntungan.

Namun belakangan ini, dia mulai merubah pikirannya.

Dia berpikir kalau dia adalah seorang yang, mungkin, benar benar sial...

Dia tak pernah menduga dirinya akan sesial ini sebelumnya. Namun selama enam bulan terakhir ini, jumlah ia berhasil lolos dari kematian terus meningkat, dan dia hanya bisa mulai memahami apa arti keberuntungan itu.

Setelah menyeruput espresso, dia merasakan hawa permusuhan di dekatnya.

Saat Naruto meletakkan gelas itu di meja, matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan.

Mereka berdua saling menatap.

-Sial!

Gadis itu bukan manusia biasa, dan sensasi yang ia rasakan tadi membuat ia mendapat firasat buruk.

Biarpun tubuhnya lelah oleh jet lag, yang membuatnya masih pucat, inderanya pulih dalam sekejap, dimana ketegangan mengisi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke ujung jarinya.

Saat ia membuat kontak dengan musuh sepertinya, tubuhnya secara alami memasuki mode bertarung.

"..."

Si gadis muda juga berhenti berjalan, dan meneliti wajah Naruto; mungkinkah dia juga memandang Naruto sebagai musuh?

Dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik.

Usianya sekitar tiga belas atau empat belas tahun, dan di usia itu, dia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang lembut dan mempesona.

Namun itu bukan hal mengejutkan. **Mereka**, bukan hanya cantik, namun memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Semua dari mereka nampak sangat mencolok.

"...Kudengar ada Pembunuh Dewa yang menyebut dirinya Ksatria, dan pria itu telah menebas banyak hal dengan pedang sihirnya...apakah kamu orangnya?"

Sebelum Naruto menyadarinya—

Si gadis dengan eksistensi berbeda itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Dia memiliki rambut perak yang jatuh di bahunya seperti bulan yang memancarkan sedikit cahaya, dan pupil sehitam gelapnya malam.

"Bukan, pria yang kamu bicarakan itu sedang terluka, dan sedang pergi ke pulau selatan untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya, memakai alasan itu untuk pergi berpiknik."

Orang yang sudah melukainya adalah Naruto. Meski dia tak berniat memamerkan hal itu.

"...Begitukah? Berarti kamu juga seorang pengembara"

Seolah pupil hitam seperti-malamnya memadat, ia dengan tenang menatap Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan? Sekarang, tujuanku hanyalah merebut kembali [Ular], jadi aku tak punya niat untuk bertarung. Namun, kalau kamu berniat bertarung, maka aku akan bertarung sekuat tenaga, dan yang kalah akan menjadi budak yang menang."

"Aku tak paham apa itu [Ular], jadi aku tak berniat bertarung juga. kalau bisa, aku ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita, aku tak merasa ingin melawan orang macam kalian."

"Aku paham, aku akan segera pergi, namun Pembunuh Dewa, kamu berbohong."

"Berbohong?"

"Memang, tak ada Pembunuh Dewa yang tak tertarik untuk melawanku, jadi kamu pasti berbohong."

Setelah mengatakan itu, si gadis berambut perak meninggalkan Naruto.

Fuu, Naruto menghela nafas.

Beruntungnya, mereka tak harus bertarung. Namun biarpun dia adalah Dewa, menyebut seseorang sebagai pembohong sama sekali tidak sopan.

Sambil ia memikirkan itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam terburu buru datang ke sisinya.

"Maaf, Naruto-san, membuat anda lama menunggu."

Orang itu adalah Anna. Sambil ia berjalan ke arah meja, Naruto memberinya pertanyaan.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin mengontak Erica."

"Tak apa apa, tapi mungkin pertemuannya belum selesai?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Anna meminjamkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

[Arianna, ada apa?]

Setelah memanggilnya berkali kali, pihak di seberang sana akhirnya menjawab panggilan. Itu adalah suara Erica, yang belum ia dengar sejak kemarin.

"Ini aku. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

[Jadi kamu sudah datang, bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah akrab dengan Arianna?]

"Soal itu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kuprotes, tapi bicarakan itu lain kali saja. Apa kamu memanggilku kemari untuk bertarung dengan Dewa?"

[Soal itu, aku sendiri masih tidak paham, meski kemungkinannya tinggi...Apa mungkin kamu baru bertemu Dewa?]

"Memang, barusan ada seorang Dewi."

[Begitukah...berarti kita harus cepat bergerak. Mari bertemu sekarang. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan malam ini-]

"...Apa katamu!?"

Naruto baru mendengarkan kalimat yang tak mungkin ia abaikan, dan bertanya lagi.

[Aku bilang kalau, malam ini, kamu akan bertarung melawanku...kupikir kamu sudah tahu tanpa aku memberitahumu kalau itu tak bisa dibatalkan, jadi persiapkan dirimu.]

"Untuk alasan apa kamu seenaknya membuat keputusan itu..."

Takdir seperti dadu yang digulingkan; selalu ada hal baru terjadi (biarpun dia tak menginginkannya). Pada saat itu, Naruto akhirnya menyadari kalau takdirnya sama sekali tidak normal.

Waktu pukul 9:00 pm-

Naruto sampai dengan Anna di restoran kelas atas.

Mungkin ini juga cukup terkenal di Jepang, namun Naruto tak tahu soal itu.

Saat Anna membawanya ke hotel ini, semua yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto adalah perasaan 'Tempat ini sangat mengesankan'.

Yang paling penting, sudah pasti, gadis yang tengah menunggunya.

Naruto pikir dia tak bisa masuk tanpa mengenakan kemeja dan dasi yang pantas, namun itu nampaknya bukan masalah; mungkin ada hubungan dekat antara Erica dan pemilik restoran ini.

Saat keduanya sampai disini, Erica sudah menunggu mereka.

"Naruto, lama tak jumpa, meski aku berharap kamu bisa mengucapkan kata kata indah untuk reuni membahagiakan kita, aku takkan berharap terlalu banyak, karena aku sangat paham kalau kamu tak punya bakat berpuisi."

"Kalau kamu bisa mengubah sikapmu itu yang mengatakan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanamu, mungkin akan kupikir pikir lagi."

Meja Erica dna Naruto dekat dengan jendela, dengan Anna berdiri penuh hormat disamping mereka.

Dibandingkan Naruto, yang datang dengan pakaian kasual, Erica mengenakan gaun merah hitam cerah; mereka berdua nampak tidak saling cocok satu sama lain.

Di rambut Erica terdapat ornamen mawar hitam.

Mungkin karena penampilannya yang elegan dan cantik, namun rambut pirangnya nampak bagai mahkota Raja atau helm Ksatria.

Erica Blandelli bahkan mampu membuat seorang berkepala batu seperti Naruto melihatnya sebagai gadis cantik dengan kharisma luar biasa; seandainya kepribadiannya lebih baik, dia akan sempurna. Itulah yang Naruto tengah pikirkan.

"Arianna, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Apa ada masalah sampai saat ini?"

"Ada satu, Erica-sama...saya merasa tidak enak karena Naruto-san berkata dia lelah, saya jadi tak bisa mengajaknya berjalan jalan di kota Roma."

Naruto hanya bisa berpura pura kalau dia tak mendengar ucapan Arianna.

Biarpun dia menyatakan masih punya energi tersisa, semuanya akan tersedot habis oleh mobil terbang yang nyaris membawanya ke dunia kematian, sehingga tak ada artinya memikirkan hal itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Naruto, apa Arianna sudah melakukan tanggung jawabnya untuk memandumu dengan benar? Karena aku sibuk dan tak punya waktu menyambutmu, aku jadi sedikit kuatir."

"Hn. Gimana bilangnya ya...itu tidak buruk."

Naruto tak melihat apa yang memancar dari mata Erica, yakni sorot mata yang ingin mempermainkan orang lain.

Alasan ia mengirim Arianna adalah untuk mengusili Naruto.

"Ya kan? Syukurlah kalau kamu tidak kecewa, karena Naruto suatu hari akan menjadi suamiku, dan Campione sejati-"

"...Eh? Erica-sama, barusan anda bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kalau Naruto suatu hari nanti akan jadi suamiku, dan Iblis sejati."

Senyum lembut dan menawan Anna, sepertinya membeku dalam sekejap.

Karena Naruto merasa bersalah telah menyembunyikan hal itu dari Anna, ia harus meminta Erica untuk mengkoreksi ucapannya tadi.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, kita belum pernah mengatur pernikahan diantara kita!"

"...Padahal kamu sudah mengambil kesucianku, jadi kamu hanya mempermainkan aku? Sungguh kejam, aku memberikan jiwa dan ragaku pada kekasihku, yang ternyata adalah Play Boy seperti Don Juan-"

Erica dengan sengaja berbicara dengan nada tragis.

Biarpun Naruto tak melihat senyum keluar di mulut Erica, dia bisa paham kalau ia tengah mempermainkannya.

"Tolong...itu sama sekali tak seperti ucapanmu, kamu tahu situasi waktu itu, kan?"

"Jadi kamu memilih berbohong seperti itu. Ah ～～aku, umat Tuhan yang setia, hanya bisa memasuki biara untuk menyucikan tubuh dan jiwaku; aku tak mengira kalau pada umur semuda ini, aku akan harus meninggalkan hidup duniawi..."

"Apa kamu tak punya ketulusan hati? Kamu, yang aslinya adalah pengikut kepercayaan sesat, dan penyihir dari kelompok sihir, jangan berbicara seolah kamu adalah orang yang suci seperti Katolik!"

Sambil Naruto memprotes Erica, sambil pura pura marah, ia dengan cepat memindahkan tatapannya pada Anna.

...Anna terlihat seperti sedang melihat Raja Iblis yang melakukan pelecehkan seksual, dan sekarang menatapku dengan mata marah, dan menakutkan.

"Sungguh kejam, mengatakan kalau anda hanya siswa sekolah normal...saya tak mengira anda adalah Raja Iblis yang percaya 'lihat, manusia itu seperti sampah'...dan anda menggunakan kata kata manis untuk mengelabui Erica-sama, dan menyakitinya secara kejam...sungguh menjijikkan!"

"Tolong jangan berpikir aneh aneh tentang cerita semacam itu, apa dia kelihatan seperti orang yang bisa dikelabui dengan kata kata manis? Erica, kamu juga, berhenti melontarkan omong kosong; sangat tak sopan mengundang seseorang kemari hanya untuk menjahilinya habis habisan."

"Tidak semuanya omong kosong, tapi pokoknya, hubungan kita akan didiskusikan baik baik nanti. Mari bicara soal pertarungan terlebih dahulu."

Jadi akhirnya mereka memasuki subjek utama.

Apa hidangan yang disajikan di meja ini juga dibuat untuk persiapan bertarung? Minuman Erica bukan sesuatu seperti anggur wine, namun hanya air mineral.

"Jadi? Kenapa aku harus bertarung denganmu?"

"Supaya kamu bisa membuktikan kekuatanmu. Ada sejumlah Ksatria yang mewarisi seni sihir kuno berkumpul di Roma saat ini, mendiskusikan siapa yang akan mengurus Gorgoneion. Aku menyarankan kamu, tapi tiga yang lain hanya mau menerima kalau kamu membuktikan kekuatanmu. Itulah ceritanya."

"...Apa itu Gorgoneion?"

"Itu adalah relic mitologis yang muncul dua bulan lalu, di pantai Calabria. Gorgoneion adalah simbol seorang Dewi, yang hilang zaman dahulu kala tentang Ibu Bumi. Itu adalah tanda jalan menuju kegelapan. Karena tak ada waktu tersisa, akan kujelaskan dengan cepat-"

"Tak perlu, kamu tak perlu mengatakannya padaku. Kalau berkaitan dengan Dewa, maka aku tak mau tahu."

Naruto menghentikannya di tengah tengah percakapan tepat ketika Erica hendak memberikan penjelasan.

Entah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tak mau tahu soal mitologi; melihat sikap Naruto, Erica tertawa oleh sikap keras kepalanya.

"Tapi kamu sudah menemui gadis itu, yang mungkin adalah [Dewa Sesat] kan? aku percaya kalau kalian ditakdirkan saling bertarung, cepat atau lambat. Aku sudah menduga kalau pada saat itu, kamu pasti akan bertanya padaku tentang dia."

"Tolong jangan katakan hal hal bodoh itu; mari bicara tentang hal yang lain, kenapa aku harus bertarung untuk membuktikan kekuatanku? Apa tak ada cara lain?"

"Tak ada cara lain. Bagi kami Ksatria, duel adalah bukti paling penting. Bertarung setelah latihan tanpa akhir dalam bela diri, menunjukkan keberanian singa, dan akhirnya menerima kehormatan sebagai pemenang-pertarungan diantara dua orang yang begitu saling mencintai, bukankah menurutmu itu akan jadi malam yang indah?"

"Siapa yang berpikir begitu! Aku justru menganggap malam ini akan jadi mimpi buruk!"

"Kamu benar benar tidak jujur dengan dirimu sendiri. Ah～～ apa karena ada orang orang di dekat sini sehingga kamu merasa malu?"

Erica menunjuk Anna dengan kepalanya, yang masih tetap diam dan tak berani mencampuri percakapan majikannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Setelah pertarungan, takkan kubiarkan siapapun mengganggu kita. Kita akan sisakan itu di saat terakhir jadi kita bisa menikmatinya dengan perlahan."

Naruto merasa kalau semua kesialannya memang diakibatkan oleh Erica.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : Duel dengan Diavolo Rosso

.

.

.

Malam hari menjadi semakin gelap, dan banyak bintang terbentang tinggi di langit malam—

Memakai bahaya sebagai alasan, Erica tak membawa Anna bersamanya.

Bersama dengan Naruto, pasangan itu berjalan menuju bukit dekat Colosseum yang terkenal di Roma.

Di permulaan abad masehi, kota Roma dibangun di tengah tujuh bukit. Ini adalah fakta sejarah yang sangat terkenal.

Bukit yang dituju adalah Palatine; di masa republik dahulu ini wilayah perumahan kelas tinggi, dan di masa Kekaisaran itu adalah lokasi dimana Istana kaisar dibangun.

Namun hari ini tempat itu hanya dikenal sebagai 'tempat yang dekat dengan atraksi turis terkenal, Colosseum Roma' dan secara perlahan runtuh menjadi puing puing karena diabaikan.

'Meski masih jadi tujuan pelancong, tempat itu jauh lebih sepi dari Colosseum di dekatnya'; Erica mengatakan isi pikirannya.

Mungkin karena suasananya sudah tengah malam, juga karena suasana sekelilingnya, mungkin takkan aneh kalau roh-roh para Bangsawan Roman muncul.

"Selain itu, melihat bangunan yang sudah berada disini selama lebih dari 1500 tahun, dengan bentuk masih terawat, kamu pasti akan mengaguminya."

Bagian yang tersusun dari batu bata masih nampak utuh.

Mirip dengan jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu bata.

Berjalan perlahan sepanjang reruntuhan, Naruto melihat sekeliling, melihat bentuk daratan di sekitarnya.

Kalau mungkin, dia berharap datang kemari di siang hari, namun kemiripan situasi ini dengan uji nyali menjadikannya cukup menegangkan.

Tak ada lampu jalan satupun di dekat mereka. Namun bahkan tanpa obor mereka masih bisa berjalan secara alami, karena baik Naruto dan Erica memiliki penglihatan-malam seperti burung hantu...ini juga, karena situasi hidup dan mati yang ia lalui sejak musim semi ini, sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan kemampuan super ini.

"Apa iya? Bangunan kuno seperti ini bisa ditemukan dimana mana, kan? misalnya, istana dan kuil zaman pertengahan. Aku tahu kalau Jepang juga punya cukup banyak, bukan?"

"Contoh yang kamu berikan berasal dari periode waktu yang benar benar berbeda. Dan selain itu, kalau kamu masukkan kategori atraksi turis, mereka sangat sulit ditemukan."

Opini Erica datang dari mereka yang melihat hal hal dari sudut pandang Neolithic.

Sejak awal, di sebagian besar kota di Italia, hampir semua bangunan dan nama mereka secara langsung berasal dari zaman pertengahan.

Dan kalau bicara soal jalan dan kota secara keseluruhan, tidak berlebihan jika dikatakan kalau lebih dari separuhnya adalah peninggalan sejarah.

Khususnya disini di Roma, dimana jalan, saluran selokan, suplai air, dan yang lain adalah fasilitas yang dibangun di zaman Kekaisaran. Mereka digunakan secara terus menerus, dan hanya dengan sedikit perbaikan, masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik hingga zaman sekarang.

"Naruto, sudah berapa lama sejak kita berduaan saja? Bisa tolong jangan membicarakan hal hal yang tidak romantis? Ini adalah perjumpaan yang jarang dan singkat, bagi kita kekasih."

Erica mendadak mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Dia mencoba mendekati Naruto, dan mulai membisikkan kata-kata ke telinganya.

Menghadapi gadis mempesona yang menunjukkan perhatiannya secara agresif, tak seorangpun, apalagi siswa SMA yang sehat dan normal, tak akan gugup dan terpana.

Naruto tentu saja tak ada bedanya, namun...

"Sudah kukatakan berkali kali; tolong hentikan lelucon semacam itu! Kita harus ikuti etika dan membangun hubungan yang baik dan sehat!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Itu hanya konfirmasi saling cinta dari kekasih yang lama tak berjumpa."

Erica mengabaikan protes Naruto dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pipi mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Erica semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Naruto, dan mulai membisikkan kata kata semanis madu.

Naruto mati matian menjauh, dan terus menerus mundur dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Ki-Kita bukan kekasih! Jadi tolong hentikan!"

"Aku hanya ingin kamu secepatnya menerima lamaranku. Bagian mana dariku yang tak membuatmu puas? Wajahku, usiaku, dan tubuhku semuanya bagus...kecuali kamu memiliki semacam fetish khusus?"

"Berhenti berbicara ngawur. Aku ini pria yang amat sangat normal! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan fetish!"

Erica melanjutkan usahanya untuk bergelayut pada Naruto , yang mati matian menjauh.

...Jujur saja, sekali terbiasa pada sikap keras kepala dan blak blakannya, siapapun pasti menganggapnya sangat manis. Naruto hanya khawatir, bahwa disamping terus menerus dimanipulasi olehnya, ia tetap tak bisa membenci Erica.

Walaupun begitu, dia masih belum bisa menerima gaya percintaan Erica yang terlalu agresif.

"Aku mencintai Naruto, dan Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama kan? Lihat, tak ada masalah sama sekali, dan bahkan setelah pernikahan kita akan saling mengakrabkan diri. Kita mungkin bisa menjadi pasangan terkuat di dunia."

"Justru itulah masalahnya! Berhentilah memutuskan sepihak hal seperti pernikahan! Aku bahkan belum berpikir soal membentuk keluarga!"

Naruto hanya bisa membayangkannya; seandainya ia menerima cinta Erica, ia pasti akan diculik dan dipaksa ke Gereja untuk mengikuti Upacara pernikahan.

Kalau seseorang diasumsikan bisa hidup sampai 80 tahun, Naruto bahkan belum mencapai seperempat dari usia itu. Wajar saja kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman, seandainya dia memutuskan pasangan seumur hidupnya dengan pengalaman seumur jagung.

Namun ada satu alasan yang lebih menekannya.

Meski Erica terus menyatakan dirinya sebagai kekasih Naruto, ia pasti memiliki suatu rencana licik dalam pikirannya.

"-Erm, Erica, tolong jangan memperalat aku di tempat yang aneh, oke? Aku tahu kalau aku banyak berhutang budi padamu, dan biarpun kamu sering bikin aku pusing, aku tetap menganggapmu teman baik. Aku akan bantu kalau kamu meminta secara normal, jadi tolong hentikanlah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini."

Naruto mengatakan itu sepenuh hatinya.

Bukan sesuatu yang membahagiakan, namun Naruto paham kalau dia bukan tipe yang populer dengan perempuan.

Uzumaki Naruto bukan orang humoris, dan tak berguna dalam hal memahami perasaan orang lain.

Adik perempuannya sering memanggilnya pria tumpul, atau pria yang kebanyakan bicara.

Tak mungkin ada gadis cantik dan menarik akan tertarik pada pria semacam ini, apalagi Erica. Dengan kecantikan dan kecerdasannya, dia bisa memilih pria mana saja.

"Apa alasan kamu terus merayuku karena perintah dari organisasimu? Aku paham itu, jadi kamu tak perlu memaksakan dirimu, dan aku tak ingin kamu mengatakan semua kebohongan macam itu-Hei, apa kamu mendengarku?"

"Aku dengar kok...ternyata kamu memang tumpul. Bunga yang cantik muncul di hadapanmu, bahkan memintamu untuk memetiknya...kamu sama sekali tak memahami perasaannya."

Erica, masih lengket pada Naruto, mendesah.

Datang darinya, jarang ia mendesah, ekspresi sepenuh hati dari kekhawatirannya.

"Aku tak diperintah oleh atasanku untuk memilih kekasih. Tak bisa kupercaya kamu bahkan tak memahami fakta sesederhana itu; astaga, kamu sungguh pembuat masalah."

Erica akhirnya melepas tangannya. Saat Naruto berpikir bisa rileks, Erica mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumnya.

Dan ini bukan ciuman di pipi, namun ciuman lembut di bibir.

"Ini hukumanmu karena selalu dingin padaku...lupakan, aku akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu, sampai kamu akhirnya memahami cintaku. Jadi untuk sekarang, persiapkan dirimu untuk saat itu!"

Erica, yang tersenyum lembut, terlihat sangat mempesona.

Kalau ini berlanjut, Naruto mungkin akan mendapatkan ide-ide aneh, jadi ia dengan cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Benar juga, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan tentang Anna-san."

"Un, Arianna sangat baik dan ramah, bukankah dia anak yang baik?"

Mendengar nada bicaranya, wajah Naruto menjadi serius untuk sesaat.

"Jangan panggil orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan "anak baik", kamu harus tunjukkan sopan santun. Tapi yang jelas, aku mau menanyakan hal penting padamu. Katakan dengan jujur, apa kamu sengaja menyuruh Arianna untuk menjadi supirku?"

"...Wow, kamu betul betul masuk ke mobil Arianna? Kamu benar benar punya keberanian seperti singa, sungguh keberanian yang besar!"

Menghadapi tatapan tajam Naruto, Erica membalas seenaknya.

Sepertinya dia tak akan memberikan jawaban serius.

"Kalau kamu berniat memberi jawaban mencurigakan, setidaknya kamu harus menatap mataku. Jadi, itu memang muslihatmu; apa kamu tahu kalau aku hampir mati?"

"Menyebutnya muslihat itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya memberitahunya, kalau dia menjadi supirmu untuk cuci mata, kamu mungkin akan lebih senang...Arianna sungguh anak yang baik."

Mereka berdua mengobrol sambil terus berjalan.

Tiba tiba pandangan di hadapan mereka melebar, dan mereka sampai di lokasi yang sangat luas.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini akan jadi medan tempur kita, sisa sisa Istana Kaisar Roman Augustus.

Di hadapan matanya adalah dinding yang lebar dan besar, mungkin mereka dulu adalah benteng dari istana kuno.

Disekitarnya adalah kolom kolom bundar, tergeletak di tanah. Hanya beberapa yang masih berdiri.

Dikelilingi oleh semua hal ini adalah padang rumput hijau, dimana terdapat tiga sosok berdiri, menunggu keduanya.

Dua yang pertama nampak sudah tua.

Mereka mungkin adalah [Wanita Tua] dan [Serigala Betina] yang Erica pernah sebutkan.

Selanjutnya adalah pria muda. Dia mungkin adalah [Ksatria Ungu] dari [Kapital Lili].

Untuk catatan, corps Ksatria tempat mereka berada adalah asosiasi rahasia.

Di semua negara yang membatasi Mediterania, masing masing memiliki sejumlah corps Ksatria, yang memiliki Ksatria Kuil zaman pertengahan sebagai akarnya.

"Sungguh kehormatan bertemu anda,Uzumaki Naruto, untuk yang pertama kali."

menanggapi sapaan formal di [Ksatria Ungu], Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Halo, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Meski aku mendapatkan kekuatan spesial ini karena alasan tertentu, tak perlu bagi kalian untuk memperlakukanku terlalu hormat. Mohon tetap perlakukan aku sebagai orang normal."

"...Anda terlalu merendahkan diri, siapapun bisa tahu kalau anda bukan manusia normal dari cara bicara anda. Bahasa Italia anda bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari melalui pengalaman sederhana kan?"

"Dia benar. Barusan tadi adalah [Mille Lingua], Sihir yang hanya bisa dilatih dengan sabar untuk waktu yang lama. Dan meskipun demikian, orang tersebut masih harus memahami rahasia bahasa sebelum ia bisa mempelajari keahlian tersebut. Seorang yang mampu menggunakan teknik tersebut di usia muda, seperti anda, sungguh pemandangan yang langka."

Kedua sesepuh memujinya, satu demi satu.

Semenjak Naruto menjadi Campione, dia tak pernah menemui masalah untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang luar negeri. Setelah berhubungan dengan mereka selama tiga hari, dia akan secara alami mampu memahami dan berbicara bahasa mereka.

Dia selalu berpikir kalau itu sangat menakjubkan, namun juga kemampuan yang payah. Siapa sangka kalau itu memiliki cerita dibaliknya...

Saat Naruto kehabisan kata kata untuk diucapkan, Erica, yang berdiri di sisinya, mengangkat suaranya dan berkata,

"Baiklah, karena semua aktor sudah ada disini, mari kita mulai event utamanya. [Ksatria Ungu], bisakah anda bertindak sebagai wasit?"

"Tak masalah, [Diavolo Rosso]. Sesepuh, kalau bisa mohon kalian mundur. Ini adalah kontes diantara Campione dan Ksatria Agung dari [Salib Tembaga Hitam], karena itu akan lebih aman untuk menontonnya dari kejauhan."

Kedua sesepuh mengangguk pada saran sang [Ksatria Ungu].

Sosok kedua orang itu seketika pudar, dan dalam sekejap, tak ada jejak dimana mereka berada.

"Mereka benar benar hilang, sungguh hebat."

"Dalam kondisimu, itu bukan sihir yang terlalu hebat kan? mereka hanya menyembunyikan tubuh mereka, sambil menonton kita dar kejauhan. Jangan terganggu oleh itu, mulai dari sekarang panggung ini hanya milik kita berdua."

Erica, meninggalkan Naruto yang gugup, berdiri di jarak sekitar 5 meter.

Dari sana, ia memanggil sang [Ksatria Ungu].

"Mohon beri aku tanda untuk mulai."

"Kuharap kalian berdua beruntung — Mulai!"

Meski Naruto tak bisa merasakan semangat bertarung sama sekali, tetap saja ia dengan ogah ogahan memalingkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Erica.

Erica sudah mengganti pakaiannya sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

Dia tak mengenakan gaun elegan yang sebelumnya, namun baju berlengan panjang simpel dan celana panjang langsing, memberinya kebebasan bergerak. Disamping itu ia juga mengenakan sesuatu yang mirip mantel merah.

Di Kain merah terdapat pola hitam terjahit padanya; Erica menyebutnya markah.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana dia dengan bangga mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya, bahwa markah yang berwarna merah dan hitam hanya dikenakan oleh Ksatria Agung.

"O Singa dari baja dan leluhurmu, sang Raja berhati singa - mohon dengarlah sumpah dari Ksatria Erica Blandelli."

Erica mulai melafalkan mantra gaib untuk memanggil senjata yang dipilihnya.

Ia berbicara dengan sangat jelas, seolah melantunkan puisi.

Pelafalan "mantra" yang sering dibicarakan orang orang, adalah kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan sihir menurut kehendak seseorang.

"Akulah penerus berani pada terompet, keturunan dari Ksatria Hitam, 'hingga semangat tempurku patah, pedangku takkan pernah hancur. O Raja yang berhati Singa, kumohon padamu; bawalah esensi pertarungan kepada tanganku-!"

Sebilah pedang muncul.

Ke tangan Erica, yang beberapa saat lalu masih kosong, sebuah pedang panjang tiba tiba muncul.

"Maju! Waktu bagi Cuore di Leone untuk bertarung telah tiba!"

Pedang favorit Erica, Cuore di Leone, adalah pedang panjang yang ramping dan elegan.

Dengan panjang tidak biasa, dan bobot seringan ranting kering saat diayunkan, pedang itu benar benar berbeda dari pedang baja normal. Bilahnya memantulkan cahaya keperakan yang brilian, dan bisa dikatakan sebagai karya seni ketimbang senjata.

Namun Naruto paham betul kalau itu adalah Pedang Iblis, yang bisa dengan mudah memotong pedang dari baja.

-Dalam sekejap, Erica menutup jarak diantara keduanya.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!"

Cuore di Leone berkilat seperti cahaya petir, mengincar arah dada Naruto.

Bahkan mengelakkan dirinya ke samping, dia hanya sedikit berhasil lolos.

Namun Erica tak menarik mundur pedangnya, namun mengayunkannya secara horizontal, seolah untuk mengejar Naruto, yang menghindari serangannya.

Bagi seseorang yang baru saja lolos, dia hanya bisa merasakan sensasi bergidik sepanjang urat sarafnya.

Perubahan serangannya dari tikaman menuju ayunan dilakukan dengan sangat indah.

Serangan itulah yang benar benar merampas semua kesempatan Naruto untuk merespon.

"Kamu benar benar mencoba membunuhku, kan? benar benar menyerangku habis habisan dengan pedang betulan!"

"Ini duel, memakai pedang sungguhan itu sangat wajar."

"Jangan pakai itu! Kalau aku sampai kena benda itu, aku pasti akan mati! Bukankah kamu memakai pedang itu juga untuk memotong beton sebelumnya!? Tubuhku akan teriris kecil kecil seperti tahu!"

"Tahu itu makanan yang terbuat dari kacang kedelai kan? jangan khawatir; kamu lebih kuat dari benda itu. Bahkan setelah menerima serangan Pedang Iblis Raja Salvatore, bukankah kamu masih selamat? Setelah menyaksikan pertarungan itu, aku terus menerus mengagumi ketahanan luar biasamu, dan aku penasaran apa yang terjadi kalau kamu sampai kena seranganku-"

"...Erica, ketimbang memutuskan berduel denganku, bukankah kamu hanya ingin mengetes senjatamu pada tubuhku?"

"Jangan bodoh. Tapi ini memang kesempatan yang langka bagiku, dan sangat benar kalau aku tak ingin melewatkannya."

Hyuu!

Erica dengan ringan menyudutkan pergelangan tangannya, dan Cuore di Leone meliuk seperti cambuk ke arah leher Naruto — ini mungkin serangan yang mengincar arteri lehernya.

Dia benar benar tak mampu memprediksi pergerakan alami serangan Erica, dan selain itu, kecepatannya yang gila.

Naruto bahkan tak mampu melihat dari mana arah datangnya.

Hanya bergantung pada intuisinya, dia mengayunkan kepalanya ke belakang. Setidaknya ia bisa lolos dari satu serangan itu.

"Mengesankan...ada sedikit orang yang bisa berhasil mengelak dari tiga serangan pedangku — Ah! Aku lupa, Naruto kan hanya setengah manusia, jadi hal itu sudah wajar."

"Bagi seseorang yang terus menerus menyebut dirinya kekasihku, kamu benar benar tak menahan diri dalam mencoba membunuhku! Kupikir itu hal yang jauh lebih wajar dari tubuhku!"

"Tapi itu hanya karena kekasihku dan lawanku kebetulan adalah orang yang sama. Tak ada yang aneh dengan itu, dan selain itu, aku tak pernah mencoba membunuhmu...meski kecelakaan kecil mungkin saja terjadi."

Erica dengan elegan memasang pedangnya dalam posisi bertahan, dimana ekspresinya nampak manis, seperti bunga indah yang beracun.

Sikapnya yang penuh godaan benar benar mempesona.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu, namun aku ingin kalian berdua berhenti bermesraan untuk sementara. Meski aku bersimpati kalau sesama kekasih perlu mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain, aku harus mengingatkan kalau duel ini adalah hal yang suci."

Mendengar keberatan dari [Ksatria Ungu], Naruto hanya bisa memprotes dengan nada jengkel,

"Kalau menurutmu ini bermesraan, kamu pasti buta. Atau mungkin matamu itu hanya untuk hiasan?"

Semua orang-orang ini adalah jenis manusia yang menganggap mempertaruhkan nyawa manusia adalah permainan, tentu saja, termasuk Erica.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari nikmati cinta kita malam ini, Naruto. Saat ini, kamu harus menampilkan kekuatan penuhmu!"

Disamping orang tuanya, pada dasarnya tak ada orang lain yang memanggil Naruto secara pribadi dengan nama kecilnya.

Dan untuk lebih spesifik, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini, yang terkadang suka membisikkan namanya dengan kelembutan luar biasa, dan di saat yang lain menyebutkannya dengan cara yang menggoda dan kelewat percaya diri. Dan orang itu tiada lain adalah Erica Blandelli.

...Masalahnya, dimana dia memanggil nama Naruto dengan intim di muka umum, namun tak keberatan menebaskan pedangnya secara bengis pada Naruto.

Erica sekali lagi mengayunkan pedangnya tiga kali dalam satu gerakan.

Pertama adalah ayunan diagonal kebawah, selanjutnya adalah tebasan ke atas, yang terakhir ayunan vertikal kebawah, diarahkan secara langsung ke kepala Naruto.

Kalau itu semua mengenai tubuhnya, habislah Naruto.

Namun dalam sekejap itu, Naruto melompat kebelakang, kemudian dia berbalik dan melompat kebelakang lebih jauh lagi, sehingga berhasil lolos.

"Tak mungkin bagi kami untuk menentukan kemenangan kalau yang kamu lakukan hanya mengelak. Dan yang lebih penting, aku mulai bosan."

"Hentikan saja! Kamu tahu baik baik tentang hal itu kan, kekuatanku ini adalah kemampuan rumit yang tak bisa kupakai sekehendakku, dan kalaupun bisa, kekuatannya tak bisa kukendalikan. Bagaimana aku bisa memakainya kapanpun kamu mau?"

"Masih mengatakan hal membosankan seperti itu...baiklah, aku akan menekanmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari sekedar pedang. Kalau kamu tak mau kalah, maka kamu sebaiknya lebih serius dalam pertarungan ini!"

Erica dengan lentur melompat ke belakang, kakinya menekan dinding reruntuhan, peninggalan periode Kekaisaran Roman.

"Membubunglah, sandal dari Hermes!"

Menyertai mantra singkatnya, dia mulai berlari sepanjang dinding, sol sepatunya berdentuman sepanjang dinding batu bata.

"Cuore di Leone-maka aku memberimu perintah ini, O singa dari baja. Belah, tusuk, dan robek robeklah musuh! Engkau sang penakluk, lenyapkanlah musuh, dan raihlah kemenangan! Kuserahkan medan perang pada engkau!"

Setelah Erica dengan lembut membelai bilah dari pedang panjang favoritnya, dan mengecupnya dengan pelan...

Dia melemparkan pedangnya.

Ia jatuh di tengah tengah bidang berumput tempat Naruto berdiri.

"...Sekarang apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

Kebingungan, Naruto mengawasi pedang yang masih berdiri tegak, sekitar lima meter darinya. Kalau Erica ingin menghabisinya, tak mungkin dia akan lewat pada jarak ini.

-Seperti yang Naruto duga, pedang itu mulai berubah.

Pedang yang tertancap d tanah mulai membesar ukurannya.

Logam perak terus menerus tumbuh dan perlahan mengambil bentuk singa, seperti patung yang realistis.

Namun ia tidak hanya kelihatan seperti singa, ia juga tumbuh sangat besar.

...Namun yang lebih luar biasa, singa perak itu bukan patung normal. Singa itu meraung, kemudian berbalik ke arah Naruto, dan berfokus pada targetnya.

Setiap gerakan patung itu nampak bagai singa.

"Kamu mau menyerangku dengan itu!"

Naruto merasa tercengang dan terpana melihat besarnya ukuran singa itu.

Kepala hewan itu hampir sekitar dua meter tingginya.

Mungkin kalau ada bus atau truk disekitar sini, dia bisa membandingkan ukurannya dengan si hewan buas. Namun bagi Naruto, yang ukuran tubuhnya 179 cm dan 64 kilogram, mungkin terdapat perbedaan ukuran yang terlalu signifikan.

-Singa raksasa itu mengangkat kaki depannya, bersiap siap menjatuhkannya dengan suara keras.

Ia bergerak sangat cepat, bergesekan di atas kepala Naruto.

Mungkin tidak berlebihan untuk membandingkan itu dengan rangka baja yang berjatuhan dari tempat konstruksi.

Naruto mati matian mengelak.

Tanah tempatnya berdiri sesaat lalu, sudah hancur dan remuk oleh sabetan cakar tajam dan bobotnya yang besar. Kalau dia sampai kena, takkan ada yang tersisa darinya selain ceceran gumpalan daging berdarah.

Si singa dengan gembira mengejar Godou yang mengelak mati matian.

Singa itu menyerang dengan secepat kilat dengan cakar depannya, atau menyerang dengan taring dan cakar setajam pedang, merobek apapun yang mengenainya, dan kadang kadang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, seolah dia mencoba menghancurkan seekor hewan kecil.

"Nampaknya Yang Mulia tidak termotivasi untuk berduel."

Orang yang mengatakan itu pada Erica adalah sang [Ksatria Ungu] di dekatnya.

Di waktu yang tak diketahui, ia pasti sudah memakai sihir, karena dia sekarang berdiri di atas dinding.

"Kalau dia hanya terus menghindar dan mengelak, tak akan ada cara bagi kita untuk mengukur kekuatannya. Yah, ekspresimu memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mengetahui lebih dahulu kata-kataku sebelumnya."

Membalas komentar si pemuda, Erica menunjukkan senyum brilian.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan kalau ini mungkin akan terjadi. Selain itu, Rajaku tak pernah menikmati pertarungan dengan manusia... namun, itu hanya terjadi pada permulaan duel."

"Oh? Jadi maksudmu...?"

"Bagaimanapun Rajaku mencoba menyangkalnya, dia adalah Campione. Dia adalah seorang yang mampu menandingi Dewa dalam pertarungan, pria yang telah merampas kekuatan tertinggi, dan tak terkalahkan. Walaupun ucapannya selalu menyatakan sebaliknya, dia tak benar benar membenci pertarungan. Kalau semua Campione itu sama, Uzumaki Naruto juga adalah jenius dalam seni pertarungan, dan juga Pemenang diantara pemenang."

"Umm... bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi dia tetap saja sangat ahli dalam mengelak."

Sang [Ksatria Ungu] menatap Naruto dengan kecurigaan.

Erica menatap dengan penuh cinta pada si pemuda disana, yang mati matian berlari kesini dan kesana.

"Keadaan akan segera berubah; dia hampir mencapai titik dimana dia tak memiliki tempat lagi untuk kabur- Majelis memiliki laporan tentang Uzumaki Naruto, sudahkah anda membaca dengan teliti dokumen itu?"

"Aku sudah membacanya, namun sukar dipercaya, dan aku tetap sangat ragu tentang hal itu."

"Kalau kita menilai laporan berdasarkan daya kepercayaannya, mungkin sekitar 60% akurat. Mampu melakukan penyelidikan bagus semacam itu sungguh mengesankan."

"Jadi kau mau berkata kalau yang tertera di dokumen itu nyata? Bahwa kemampuan Uzumaki Naruto adalah beradaptasi pada musuh yang ia hadapi dan situasi sekeliling- Kemampuan yang memberinya kekuatan untuk melampaui semua rintangan?"

"Tentu saja! Silakan perhatikan, [Ksatria Ungu]!"

Di hadapan mata mereka, situasi mendadak berbalik.

Menghadapi cakar depan singa yang tajam, Naruto mengambil posisi bertarung untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Agar bisa lolos dari dikoyak oleh cakar perak tajamnya, ia dengan hati-hati melangkah mundur kemudian melompat kedepan, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekitar cakar.

Kemudian dia mengangkatnya.

Memegangnya, dia mengangkat tubuh singa yang sangat besar itu.

Seperti peserta angkat berat, Godou, dengan tinggi 179 cm, mengangkat singa raksasa, sebesar truk, ke udara.

"Apa- Kekuatan macam apa itu!?"

"Dalam mitos, dikatakan kalau Pahlawan Hercules memiliki keperkasaan Dewata, yang cukup untuk memikul langit. Dewa Perang yang Naruto kalahkan, Verethragna, memiliki asal muasal mirip dengan Hercules; sehingga Naruto bisa menandinginya dari segi tenaga."

Erica dengan bangga menjelaskan hal itu pada [Ksatria Ungu] yang terpana.

Godou sekarang sudah mengangkat si singa perak untuk menghadap langit, dan keempat kaki singa terangkat dari tanah, bergerak-gerak di udara.

Bisa dikatakan ini adalah kekuatan aneh yang melebihi kewajaran.

"Aku ingat kalau ini juga tertulis dalam laporan majelis, '...Kami menyebut kemampuan yang Kusanagi Godou telah peroleh sebagai [Dewa Perang Persia]. Kemampuan Dewa Perang Verethragna adalah berubah menjadi sepuluh bentuk berbeda, memasuki pertarungan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan selalu meraih kemenangan. Sehingga Uzumaki Naruto juga jelas seorang monster, mampu mengubah kekuatannya sesuai kehendaknya—"

Seorang sesepuh mendadak menginterupsi kata kata itu.

Komandan dari [Serigala Betina] telah muncul secara tak terduga di sisi Erica dan [Ksatria Ungu].

"Oh, Yang Terhormat-Apakah hanya anda?"

"Mmm, si Tua bangka dari Turin itu masih bersembunyi seperti tikus di sudut entah dimana. Aku tentu tak mau melewatkan melihat kekuatan Campione muda dari dekat, jadi biarkan aku menonton kekuatannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Komandan [Serigala Betina] berbicara dalam logat Roman, dengan tanpa sopan santun mengatakan ejekannya, dan bahkan membiarkan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Dia adalah pemimpin dari Ksatria dan Penyihir Roma, dan tak menyukai sang [Wanita Tua] yang memiliki kekuasaan di Turin.

"Aku merasa Raja Salvatore masih sangat muda saat menjadi Campione, dan kali ini, Raja disini bahkan lebih muda lagi. Selain mempunyai tenaga Dewata itu, apa Uzumaki Naruto mampu berganti diantara beberapa kemampuan berbeda?"

"Jadi kalau Uzumaki Naruto ingin menggunakan kemampuan itu, syaratnya adalah musuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk melampauinya? - setidaknya, itulah yang laporan majelis katakan..."

Pemimpin sihir dari Roma dan [Ksatria Ungu] berbicara serempak.

Menghadapi tatapan penasaran dari mereka berdua, Erica tersenyum lebar dengan kepuasan dan membalas dengan tenang.

"Saat ia menemui musuh dengan kekuatan otot besar yang tidak alami, Uzumaki Naruto mampu meraih dan memakai satu dari sepuluh bentuk Verethragna [Banteng]. Verethragna memiliki sepuluh perubahan total, dan walaupun saat ini masih tak diketahui apa dia bisa memakai semuanya, telah dikonfirmasi kalau dia sudah menguasai beberapa."

Hembusan [Angin], [Banteng], [Kuda Putih], [Unta], [Babi Hutan], [Pemuda], [Burung Pemangsa], [Domba], [Kambing], dan [Pendekar].

Ketika kesepuluh kemampuan Verethragna dibandingkan, [Banteng] dan [Unta] adalah yang paling berhubungan dengan bumi, namun mereka juga simbol langsung bagi kekuatan terbesar, keadaan jasmani terkuat, dan semangat bertarung terbesar.

Sehingga atribut ini secara alami menjadi teridentifikasi dengan kekuatan Dewa atau simbol keganasan, menerima sanjungan dan penghormatan.

Dan hari ini, di hadapan mata mereka, Naruto dengan mudah menghancurkan si singa perak.

Tubuh raksasa singa itu diangkat dan dilemparkan, lalu jatuh diatas tanah.

Kemudian, dia menyerbu ke arah singa yang tak berdaya, menginjak leher dan dadanya dengan kakinya.

Kemudian, dia memegangi kaki depan, dan menguncinya dengan kakinya yang ditempatkan kuat kuat diatas tubuh singa. Singa itu dengan mudah dirobek-robek.

Kemudian dia menyerang dagu singa, dada, dan perutnya, dengan ganas menendangnya tanpa jeda, sampai seluruh tubuhnya mirip bentuk V.

"-Aku sudah menghancurkan mainanmu! Jadi sekarang kau akan melawanku secara pribadi kan? turun kesini, akan kuakhiri ini sekarang!"

"Oh, dia akhirnya serius juga."

Naruto menatap dengan tidak senang pada Erica.

Melihat tatapan tak puas Naruto, sang [Ksatria Ungu] mengangguk dengan puas.

"Bagi seseorang yang biasanya menyuarakan kedamaian, dia mencari kemenangan tanpa ampun saat dia bertarung serius... yah, kekasihku memanggilku, jadi aku permisi dulu."

Erica yang lincah melompat ke tanah.

Menyaksikan gadis berambut emas melakukan lompatannya dengan indah, Naruto sekali lagi merasakan sedikit penyesalan.

Siapa akan menduga kalau di negara asing ini, dia dipaksa berduel dengan seseorang lagi...

Meski ia sudah menduga kalau inilah yang akan terjadi ketika dia menyetujui ajakan Erica untuk datang ke Italia, ia hanya bisa merasa depresi saat ini benar benar terjadi.

"...Erica, kamu tahu kalau perbedaan antara manusia beradab dan manusia liar berasal dari derajat kemampuan mereka dalam menangani hal hal dengan cara beradab. Kumohon padamu, bisakah kamu menghentikan insting kasarmu, dan kebiasaanmu membuat masalah pada orang lain? Apa kamu tahu betapa sulitnya bagi mereka yang mencoba tetap bersamamu?"

"Masih topik lama itu lagi? Aku tak melihat masalah dengan itu, khususnya karena kamu selalu mencoba menghindari pertarungan, semenit berikutnya kamu akan serius. Kamu sebenarnya sangat menyukai ini kan? Kenapa tak sedikit lebih jujur pada dirimu?"

Menghadapi protes tanpa akhir Naruto, Erica membalas dengan sembrono.

"Kamu adalah Raja dan aku adalah Ksatria. Kita memiliki kewajiban untuk melakukan duel yang menegangkan namun indah. Jadi mari kita bertarung dengan seluruh cinta kita, dan menjadikan duel ini klimaks dari kisah cinta kita!"

"Dari pengalamanku, kekasih tak mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dalam duel macam ini! Jangan seenaknya memaksakan idemu tentang kisah cinta pada orang lain!"

Naruto masih memprotes dengan tegas, dan dengan hati hati mengawasi si gadis berambut emas.

Singa perak itu sudah hancur lebur, dan sehingga Erica sudah kehilangan material untuk pedang panjangnya...Namun ia tak bisa membayangkan Erica menjadi tak bersenjata karena itu.

"O Cuore di Leone-Engkau adalah Pedang tak terkalahkan 'hingga semangat bertarungku patah, pedangku takkan pernah musnah. O Singa, aku memohon padamu sekali lagi; kembalilah ke tanganku!"

Erica merentangkan tangannya ke arah rongsokan Cuore di Leone.

Rongsokan itu, yang pada dasarnya memiliki bentuk singa, mulai mengecil; bagian yang tersobek mulai menyatu kembali, dan mengubah bentuknya lagi.

Secara ajaib, rongsokan itu menempa dirinya menjadi pedang kembali, dan terbang ke arah Erica.

"Kamu masih melakukan hal absurd, dan setelah aku akhirnya bisa menghancurkannya."

Namun, ini semua masih dalam dugaannya.

'Erica memasuki medan tempur tanpa pedang? itu mustahil'. Naruto, yang memahami logika ini, menatapnya dengan mata yang tak terkejut.

Syukurlah kekuatan luar biasa dari [Banteng] itu masih ada.

Dia mungkin masih bisa memakainya selama sepuluh menit atau lebih, dan berharap bisa meraih kemenangan dalam batas waktu ini.

-Kekuatan Naruto itu, yang mana Penyihir London namakan [Dewa Perang Persia], adalah kemampuan yang memberinya kekuatan tak terbayangkan, namun hanya dalam kondisi tertentu, kondisi yang sangat spesial.

Sebagai contoh, memanggil [Banteng], ia mampu menggunakan tenaga Dewata.

Namun sebelum itu bisa digunakan, dia harus menghadapi musuh dengan kekuatan fisik diluar kewajaran.

Seperti itulah, namun...

Bulan lalu, Naruto diserang oleh pria berbobot 138 kg (yang sudah pasti mengetahui bela diri). Namun, dia tak mampu mewujudkan [Banteng] dan menjadi sangat kesusahan. Sepertinya hanya tipe kekuatan sangat super-katakan saja, kereta kuda yang meluncur pada kecepatan penuh, atau macan pemakan manusia yang bobotnya melebihi 300 kg, kalau musuhnya semacam itu, dia bisa memanggil kesaktian itu.

Untuk tambahan, ada kemampuan yang Naruto hanya bisa gunakan saat dia menderita luka fatal.

Biarpun kemampuan ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk melawan 'pendosa besar yang membawa penderitaan hebat pada banyak orang, semua dan setiap kemampuan sepertinya membuat orang ketakutan bahwa itu adalah termasuk tipe kejahatan itu sendiri. Dan selain itu, semua persyaratannya sangat sulit untuk dipenuhi.

"...Karena akulah yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat. Sungguh, akulah yang memegang setiap dan segala kemenangan. Aku tak peduli siapapun yang menantangku, entah manusia atau Iblis; aku akan hadapi semua lawan dan musuhku. Tanpa kecuali, akan kuhancurkan mereka semua yang menghalangiku!"

Naruto, sambil memikirkan aspek terkuat dari Banteng, menggumamkan bait ini.

Ini adalah himne pertarungan yang dirapalkan untuk memanggil Dewa Perang Verethragna untuk bertarung. Sederhananya, itu adalah metode untuk mempertahankan kekuatan Dewa, seperti bahan bakar untuk menjaganya tetap terbakar.

Dia masih punya sepuluh menit sebelum kekuatan [Banteng] menghilang.

Kalau dia memakai bentuk itu sekali, dia harus menunggu selama satu hari sampai bisa menggunakannya lagi. Dan kalau dia berganti ke bentuk berbeda, bentuk yang aktif saat ini akan lenyap. Sehingga, Naruto tak bisa memakainya secara sembrono.

Jadi meskipun kemampuannya ini sangat kuat, ia juga memiliki keterbatasan dalam pemakaiannya.

"Aku harus memujimu, Naruto. Biarpun kamu masih berceloteh soal "perdamaian", tubuh dan pikiranmu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertarungan- Karena hal itulah kamu layak menjadi kekasihku."

Erica memujinya dengan cara menyebalkan, dan kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Tertancap di tanah di samping Naruto adalah sebuah tombak besar, sekitar satu setengah meter. Itu mungkin mirip dengan Cuore di Leone, keduanya dipanggil oleh sihir Erica.

"...Kau ingin aku memakai ini?"

"Tentu saja. Erica Blandelli yang terhormat takkan berduel dengan seseorang yang tak bersenjata. Untuk Naruto yang saat ini, menggunakan tombak itu pasti hal yang enteng kan?"

"Kenapa kamu hanya berpikir kalau akan seperti ini jadinya...karena kamu ingin membuat pertarungan adil, kenapa tak menaruh senjatamu saja? Dengan begitu akan lebih adil."

Naruto mendesah dan mengambil tombak itu.

Dia ingat kalau di tangannya adalah tombak tercinta Erica, yang memiliki inti sihir tertempa di gagangnya. Tombak itu sangat berat sampai pria raksasa pun takkan bisa mengangkatnya, namun Erica dengan mudahnya memutar dan mengangkat tombak baja ini. Benar-benar kekuatannya seperti monster.

Itu mungkin keuntungan dari tipe sihir yang memperkuat tubuh.

Meski Erica nampak langsing dan rapuh, kekuatan cengkeramannya lebih tinggi daripada Naruto.

Namun itu hanya dalam kondisi normal. Untuk Naruto saat ini, biarpun tombak ini tiga kali lebih berat, dia bisa memegangnya semudah memungut tusuk gigi.

Naruto mengubah pegangan tombak seperti tongkat Baseball, dan embusan angin tercipta oleh sekali gerakan.

-Erica dengan senang menyerbu ke arahnya.

Layaknya bayangan, mustahil untuk melihat gerakannya, dan karena gerakan kerasnya hampir tak ada hambatan udara. Teknik semacam ini hanya bisa dilatih dengan sabar.

Cuore di Leone dengan tenang bergerak menembus udara.

Saat Naruto akhirnya menyadari itu, bilah perak sudah mendekati wajahnya.

"-Tak bisakah kamu lebih hati-hati!? Kamu sedang melawan pemula!"

Untuk membuat perbandingan, yang terjadi barusan seperti petinju kelas dunia memukul dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Dan ini bukan tinju berisi daging, namun pedang yang keras dan mematikan.

Seolah ia sedang bermain bola hindar, dimana Naruto memprioritaskan mengelak bola cepat yang menyerang kepalanya, dia menghindari tikaman pedang Erica.

Karena ia tak pernah mempelajari bela diri apapun, ia hanya bisa mengandalkan daya pandang tajam dan refleks cepatnya untuk melindungi nyawanya.

"Tapi Naruto, siapapun yang bisa menghindari serangan tadi jelas-jelas tak bisa disebut pemula."

"Tapi itu hanya keberuntungan, dan kamu mengincar titik yang 100 persen fatal kalau sampai kena!"

Semenjak dia menjadi Campione, di momen ketika ia melangkah ke medan tempur, konsentrasinya bisa meningkat sampai level yang tak terbayangkan.

Juga berkat hal itulah dia mampu melihat tikaman pedang Erica yang secepat manusia super.

Naruto sudah bermain Baseball sejak dia memulai sekolah dasar. Di sekolah menengah, dia adalah catcher atau hitter keempat; yakni "Clean-Up"—bahkan dalam tim semi profesional.

Pada poin itu dia berada di puncak kondisi fisiknya, dan dia bisa menangkap setiap bola cepat tanpa banyak kesulitan.

Mungkin karena itu, dia lebih nyaman dengan abnormalitas fisik yang dimiliki Campione.

'Abnormalitas fisik' yang Naruto pikirkan, adalah kemampuannya untuk tiba tiba memperkuat konsentrasi dan mempertahankan puncak kondisi fisiknya, ketika dia memasuki medan tempur. Kalau dia bisa menggunakan ini sepanjang acara olahraga normal, dia cukup percaya diri bisa memukul home run bahkan melawan mesin pelontar bola berkecepatan 190 mil per jam.

...Faktanya, dia mungkin bisa melibatkan perubahan itu.

Momen dimana ia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin, tubuhnya akan secara alami mengkondisikan dirinya hingga fungsi yang optimal. Sudah menjadi seperti itu semenjak Naruto menjadi Campione.

Meskipun Naruto menyukai olahraga, dia tak memasuki klub olahraga di SMA.

Ini karena dia merasa bahwa kemampuannya ini terlalu tidak adil, sama saja curang, ketika harus bertanding melawan orang normal.

"Sialan kau, bahkan sejak kita mulai kamu sudah melakukan apapun sesukamu-Kuperingatkan kamu sekarang, aku tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan seranganku, jadi sebaiknya kamu bisa mengelak dengan baik!"

Lalu Naruto berteriak sambil mengayunkan tombak.

Meski dia tak pernah tertarik berduel, dia paham kalau dalam kondisi ini, kalau dia hanya bertahan dan tidak menyerang sama sekali, takkan bisa dihindari kalau lawan akan menghancurkannya.

Untuk meyakinkan keselamatan Erica, dia menggunakan tangkai tombak ketimbang bilahnya untuk menyapu tumit Erica.

Namun Erica hanya melompat ke sisi.

Menekan serangan, seolah untuk mengejar Erica yang kabur, Naruto terus menyerang, kali ini mengayunkan tombak ke bawah dari atasnya.

Kali ini, Erica tidak melompat untuk menghindari serangan.

Hanya bergerak mundur dengan jarak setipis kertas, dia menghindari serangan, dan kemudian menyerbu maju.

Sambil terus menerus menikamkan pedangnya seperti jarum ia mengincar dada Naruto.

Ini adalah serangan balasan!

Sudah menduga rencana Erica, Naruto sengaja memilih tidak mengelak — Namun juga karena dia kehabisan waktu — dan menyapu tombak yang Erica hindari secara horizontal.

Hanya mengandalkan kekuatan pergelangan tangannya, tombak baja bergerak seperti cambuk, menyerang dengan tajam ke tubuh si gadis.

Ini adalah serangan balik yang mustahil bagi orang normal, namun dengan kekuatan monster milik [Banteng] ini adalah hal yang mudah.

Hal itu terjadi dalam sekejap.

Tepat sebelum dia nyaris dihantam oleh Cuore di Leone, ia dengan sukses menangkis Erica.

"Astaga...refleksmu sungguh tajam seperti biasanya; kamu tak pernah berubah, bukan?"

Meski serangan balasannya gagal, Erica hanya tertawa.

Sepertinya dia tak mengalami luka. Kenyataannya, tepat sebelum tombak menghantamnya, dia juga melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan. Naruto harus mengakui kalau Erica, baik serangan dan pertahanannya sangat sempurna.

Menghadapi pakar semacam itu, bagaimana Naruto bisa mengalahkannya?

Jawabannya terletak pada pengamatan yang cermat.

Naruto sudah melakukan ini sejak dulu. Semakin jauh kemenangan dan semakin besar tekanan untuk meraihnya, makin cepat mata dan pikirannya bekerja.

Setiap gerakan, ekspresi, dan tatapan lawannya.

Selama ada secercah harapan, ia akan merebutnya. Memastikan karakter lawan, mengamati pola berpikir lawan; dia akan menggunakan kedua observasi dan analisa untuk mengkonfirmasi gerakan lawannya.

Entah lawannya manusia, Dewa, atau monster, selama dia bisa memahami pikiran mereka, dia akan bisa merumuskan rencana untuk menang.

Dari poin ini dan selanjutnya, seluruh konsentrasi Naruto berpusat untuk meraih "kemenangan".

Itu bukan perubahan tiba tiba, namun adalah hasil alami dari tindakannya.

Duel yang diperpanjang ini, dan juga lawannya yang adalah jenius dalam seni pedang dan pengguna ilmu sihir, membuat Naruto bisa semakin memusatkan dirinya dalam pertarungan.

Erica tak memiliki kelemahan. Dan biarpun ada, Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

Namun ia sangat paham karakteristik Erica, yang sangat berlawanan dengan kenakalan ala setannya. Erica sangat mempercayai gaya bertarung yang adil dan terhormat, dan takkan pernah menyimpan kekuatannya.

Taktik bertarung favoritnya adalah serangan frontal, dan memakai kekuatan terbesar dan penuh semangat.

Kalau Erica saat ini tak melakukannya, mungkin karena dia ingin mengeluarkan semua kemampuan Naruto, dan sengaja mengurangi laju serangannya.

"Kelicikan terlihat jelas di wajahmu. Kecerdasan rubah dan keganasan singa- nah itulah Naruto yang kucintai! Tunjukkan semua yang kamu punya, kuterima tantanganmu!"

Mendengar Erica mengatakan itu, Naruto untuk sesaat tersenyum.

Kemudian, dia menyeringai menakutkan.

Apapun yang dia katakan sebelumnya, dia tak bisa membantah kalau duel itu mengasyikkan. Bahwa ada lawan yang berniat menerima serangannya, hanya bisa membuatnya bahagia. Karena pikiran ini, dia tanpa sadar menyeringai.

Yang mana dia harus pilih? Bentuk dengan kekuatan penghancur terbesar antara lain [Kuda Putih] atau [Babi Hutan].

Dia saat ini masih tidak bisa memanggil [Kuda Putih]. Namun dia mungkin bisa memakai [Babi Hutan]

"Engkau telah melanggar asas, dan mendosai Bumi. Sang Raja telah berbicara-pendosa harus dihukum. Biarlah tulang belakangnya dihancurkan; biarlah tulangnya dipatahkan; ototnya disobek, rambutnya direnggut dari tengkoraknya; biarlah darahnya, tumpah ke atas tanah, diaduk menjadi adonan darah. Aku akan mengubur taringku kedalam daging sang pendosa, bahwa kehendak sang Raja harus ditaati; engkau akan dimusnahkan!"

Aslinya, ini adalah ayat penujuman dari teks suci.

Ayat itu mendadak diubah menjadi mantra, dan mengalir dari mulut Naruto.

"Sang Babi Hutan akan menghancurkanmu! Sang Babi Hutan akan melenyapkanmu!"

Inilah Campione: "Inilah teriakan kemenanganku kepada Dewa, bukti dari kekuatanku!"

Inilah lelaki yang telah berubah menjadi Iblis: "inilah ejekanku pada Dewa, yang menjadi musuhku!"

Inilah sang pemenang: "Inilah pernyataan tantanganku, agar mampu menggunakan kekuatan Pembunuh Dewaku!"

"O Dewa-dewa di langit. Engkau semua yang mendengar ayatku ini, murkalah pada kematian saudara saudaramu!"

"O Dewa-dewa bumi, engkau semua yang mendengar ayatku ini, mengutuklah dan berteriaklah atas pembunuhan dewa!"

"O Dewa samudra, engkau semua yang mendengar ayatku ini, merintihlah karena tidak bisa lari dari penderitaan nasib buruk kalian sendiri!"

"Akulah musuh semua Dewa! Akulah perampas kesaktian Dewa!" didorong oleh kemampuan seperti setannya, Naruto tanpa sadar melafalkan ayat-ayat ini.

"Apa penyebab gempa bumi ini?"

"Dia baru saja melafalkan nama [Babi Hutan] , sehingga itu pasti kemampuan dari Raja itu...perwujudan kelima Verethragna, babi dengan taring yang sangat tajam. Dalam legenda, ia bisa menghancurkan setiap objek dengan satu serangan — "

Dinding dimana sang Komandan [Wanita Tua] dan [Ksatria Ungu] berdiri mulai berguncang.

Mantra yang tadi Naruto lafalkan tepatnya adalah himne untuk memanggil hewan dewata yang dipanggil "Pembawa Keruntuhan".

Mungkin karena orang akan menganggap hewan semacam itu akan benar-benar turun dari surga, langit berguncang sambil mengumpulkan awan badai, dan bumi bergetar sambil bergoncang seperti gempa kecil.

"Sa-sampai seperti ini... sampai bahkan menggunakan [Babi Hutan] ketika berduel dengan lawan selemah diriku, kamu sungguh tak punya hati! Kalau kamu sampai berbuat kesalahan, bukan hanya bukit dan Colosseum Roma, namun bahkan Forum Romanum akan rata dengan tanah!"

Erica menunjukkan ekspresi yang langka; yakni kecemasan.

Melihat tatapan cemas Erica yang tidak biasa, Naruto merasakan kepuasan luar biasa.

"Kalau aku menggunakan metode biasa untuk melawanmu, mana bisa aku menang. Jadi aku memutuskan memakai serangan terkuat yang mampu kugunakan pada saat ini."

Di langit di atas Naruto dan yang lainnya, distorsi ruang terjadi. Diantara dunia 'nyata' dan dunia 'khayalan'— yang seharusnya tidak ada— muncul jalur yang muncul pada retakan diantara keduanya. Disana muncul makhluk raksasa, garang, terselimuti bulu hitam gelap, berusaha kabur dari retakan tersebut.

Tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dari singa yang Erica panggil sebelumnya. Faktanya, dua kali lebih besar.

Panjang keseluruhannya setidaknya 20 meter.

Pada saat itu hanya hidung sampai lehernya yang bisa terlihat, bersama dengan dua taring yang besar dan tajam.

Hanya beberapa menit lagi, dan dia akan benar benar memasuki dunia 'nyata'.

Meski tubuh raksasanya belum sepenuhnya terlihat, dan belum bisa dikatakan sebagai 'monster ganas', namun penampilannya, terutama hidung dan taringnya, memang seperti babi.

Naruto dan Erica telah melihat kehebatan kekuatan monster itu sendiri sebelumnya.

Dibalik bulu gelap sang [Babi Hutan] , adalah jumlah otot yang membuat bergidik.

Pada dasarnya, ini adalah perwujudan dari hasrat Verethragna untuk melenyapkan musuh dari Dewa atasannya, Mithras. Hewan langit yang ganas, yang Naruto tengah panggil, adalah perwujudan dari [Babi Hutan].

Ia tak paham kenapa, namun syarat untuk memanggil kemampuan ini sangat luas.

Selama Naruto 'memiliki objek besar sebagai target, dan bermaksud menghancurkannya', maka syarat itu terpenuhi. Dia tak pernah menguji sebelumnya seberapa besar atau kecil objek yang diperlukan, namun selama terlihat lebih berat dari sepuluh ton, benda itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai target.

Dan, perwujudan [Babi Hutan] bukan hanya mengenai besarnya ukuran.

"Aku tahu kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak normal; jadi semua pembicaraanmu sebelumnya hanya kata kata basi... eloi, eloi, Lama Sabachtani Tuhanku! Mengapa engkau meninggalkanku?!"

Erica mengangkat pedangnya ke surga, dengan keras melafalkan himne suci.

Erica mengangkat pedangnya ke surga, dengan keras melafalkan himne suci.

Naruto sudah mendengar itu berkali kali sebelumnya, mantra untuk melepaskan teknik sihir terkuatnya.

"O Tuhan! Aku meratap dan memohon sepanjang hari, namun engkau meninggalkanku! Aku menangis dan berdoa sepanjang malam, namun engkau mengacuhkanku! Namun engkau tetap yang paling suci, engkau yang telah memuji Israel sebagai singgasanamu!"

Mantra yang ia ucapkan mengguncang udara, dan mulai membekukan tanah disekitarnya.

Tubuh Naruto mulai sedikit merinding.

Itu karena suhu di sekelilingnya menurun dengan sangat drastis.

...Pada akhirnya, Erica akan memakai teknik ini. Karena Erica tak pernah menahan dirinya dalam menyerang, mudah memprediksi garis besar rencananya; sebenarnya, ini mungkin karena Erica berpikir bahwa tak masalah kalau seseorang membaca semua rencananya, asalkan dia bisa mengalahkan musuhnya.

Naruto untuk sekejap menatap rerumputan di sekitar kakinya.

Kesempatan bagus untuk mendapat konfirmasi akhir dari targetnya.

"Meski tiap tulang di tubuhku hancur berantakan, sakit hatiku meleleh bagai lilin menyala. Engkau akan menguburku di debu tanah kering! Anjing liar mengelilingiku, pihak jahat mengepungku!"

Tuhan tetap duduk di Surga, tak berniat memberikan bantuannya.

Seorang diri untuk putus asa, kesulitan yang akhirnya melahirkan kutukan.

Mantra ini, terisi dengan emosi negatif, mempengaruhi tanah, dan Erica, menjadi pelafal mantranya, tengah memfokuskan semua energi negatif itu.

Suhu disekitarnya semakin jatuh, dan sekarang sudah pada poin dimana bahkan tulang akan menggigil karena kedinginan.

"O Tuhan penyelamatku, kumohon padamu; bantulah daku! Lindungi aku dari semua senjata musuhku, lindungi aku dari taring singa, lindungi aku dari tanduk banteng!"

Tepat sebelum kematian Mesias, ini adalah lagu pemakaman dan lagu pemuliaan yang ia nyanyikan, dengan putus asa dan dalam waktu lama.

Sekedar mendengarkan kata kata itu saja, manusia normal akan dibutakan, orang orang lemah bahkan akan jatuh. Kalau si pelafal mantra menginginkannya, mantra ini bahkan bisa membunuh semua orang di sekitarnya.

Naruto membuang tombaknya ke sisi, dan mendadak membungkuk.

Dia mengambil kerikil yang ia pastikan berada disana, tergeletak di rerumputan beberapa saat lalu, dan segera melemparnya ke depan. Ini adalah tindakan yang sudah ia tampilkan entah berapa kali di lapangan baseball.

Yang ia incar adalah dada Erica.

Naruto sangat percaya diri pada kekuatan lengan dan akurasinya; dari jarak ini, tak mungkin serangannya akan lolos.

Meski ini hanya kerikil, siapapun tak boleh meremehkannya. Sejak zaman dulu, batu lempar adalah senjata termurah dan paling sederhana, namun memiliki kemampuan mematikan untuk membunuh manusia. Bahkan dalam keKristenan, senjata yang David gunakan untuk membunuh Golliath adalah kerikil.

-Namun Erica bisa menjatuhkannya dengan Cuore di Leone.

"Tuhanku! Mengapa engkau meninggalkanku!"

Kekuatan luar biasa dalam mantra ini memerlukan konsentrasi penuh dari si pelafal mantra. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa menciptakan situasi hidup dan mati. Bagi Naruto, kesempatan untuk menang terletak pada momen ini.

Erica tak mempertimbangkan rencana tersembunyi Naruto, sehingga ia dengan santai menggunakan pedangnya.

Naruto tak memanggil [Babi Hutan] untuk menghancurkan Erica.

Itu hanya untuk gertakan- hanya untuk membuat Erica kehilangan akurasi serangannya.

Melihat pedang yang diayunkan dalam sekejap itu, Narutomemulai serangannya.

Saat mewujudkan {{furigana|[Babi Hutan]|Boar} , Naruto sendiri memiliki kemampuan serang seperti babi.

...Namun itu hanya serbuan cepat pada garis lurus. Kalau dia memakai ini dalam rugby atau maraton maka tidak masalah, namun dalam duel melawan pendekar pedang, hal itu tidak terlalu menarik baginya.

Namun, kalau posisi lawannya bergeming, maka masih mungkin merebut celah dalam pertahanannya untuk menghajar lawan.

Kalau lawannya adalah pendekar pedang biasa, rencananya untuk menyerang tiba tiba mungkin akan bisa mengalahkan lawan dengan mudah.

Masalahnya, lawannya adalah monster yang melebihi manusia normal.

Erica dengan sekejap membetulkan postur lemahnya. Siapapun bisa berkata ini adalah aspek paling mengerikan darinya, ia memiliki indera keseimbangan yang melebihi kewajaran.

Cuore di Leone berkilat, dan menebas ke arah Naruto, yang menyerbu ke arah Erica.

'Syukurlah kecepatan [Babi Hutan] masih lebih cepat darinya'

Hanya di ujung pedang, di dekat pangkalnya, yang mengenai lengan Naruto.

Namun tebasannya sangat kecil, mungkin hanya sedalam kulit.

Biarpun orang itu adalah pakar, tak mungkin menggunakan bagian pedang itu untuk membunuh seseorang. Kalau serangan Naruto sedikit lebih lamban, ketajaman pedang dan kecepatan serbuannya mungkin akan membelahnya jadi dua...

Sementara itu, Naruto mendesah lega, sambil menggenggam Erica dan menguncinya ke tanah.

"-!?"

Biarpun itu adalah Erica, tak mungkin dia bisa menghadapi kecepatan serbuan [Babi Hutan].

Naruto benar benar sudah menguncinya, dan menduduki bagian atas tubuhnya.

Tentu saja, dia dengan segera mengekang tangan Erica yang menggenggam Cuore di Leone.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Duel dengan Diavolo rosso [END]**

**sebelumnya:**

Sementara itu, Naruto mendesah lega, sambil menggenggam Erica dan menguncinya ke tanah.

"-!?"

Biarpun itu adalah Erica, tak mungkin dia bisa menghadapi kecepatan serbuan [Babi Hutan].

Naruto benar benar sudah menguncinya, dan menduduki bagian atas tubuhnya.

Tentu saja, dia dengan segera mengekang tangan Erica yang menggenggam Cuore di Leone.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya saling menatap untuk sesaat.

"...Kalau bisa, aku lebih suka berada dalam posisi ini saat kita berduaan saja, di atas ranjang."

"He-Hentikan membuat lelucon murahan itu; lagian, sudah cukup kan? Aku sudah mengunci semua gerakanmu, duel ini aku yang menang kan?"

Menghadapi Erica yang keras kepala, Naruto menimpali dengan dingin.

"Gerakan akhir itu agak curang. Kamu tak menyerang dari depan, sama sekali tidak elegan."

Naruto sangat paham apa yang Erica coba katakan.

Tak peduli seberapa bagus rencananya, memaksa Erica untuk mempersiapkan jurus terkuatnya sebagai serangan akhir, namun menentukan kemenangan sebelum ia bisa menggunakannya, sungguh strategi yang menyedihkan. Untuk contoh pada Gulat Sumo, itu sama halnya master Yokosuna menantangmu bertanding, namun menyerangmu secara tiba tiba setelah mengalihkan perhatianmu.

"Mengalahkanmu saja tidak cukup, namun juga harus elegan? Dengan kamu sebagai lawanku, mana bisa aku melakukan hal hebat semacam itu. Dan pokoknya, entah itu kotor atau curang, menang tetap menang, bukan begitu?"

"Aduh...karena kamu berpikir seperti ini, kamu tak mungkin meraih kemenangan secara indah. Lupakanlah, memang karena kamu pria semacam itu, yang membuatmu terus menang sampai sekarang...oke. Aku mengaku kalah. Salahku sendiri karena termakan trik itu. Namun ini yang terakhir, kamu dengar? Ini yang terakhir kalinya hal itu akan terjadi!"

"...Aku paham. Jangan cemberut seperti anak SD hanya karena kamu kalah."

Ekspresi tak senang Erica mirip seorang anak yang sedang marah. Mereka yang menonton hanya bisa tersenyum di dalam hati.

Namun, Naruto mengubah pikirannya dua detik kemudian.

Erica tiba tiba tersenyum, tatapan licik muncul di wajahnya.

Hanya saat dia merasa tertarik untuk mempermainkan Naruto, ekspresi seperti setan itu muncul.

"Naruto, sudah lama sejak kita berdua saling berpelukan dengan erat seperti ini—"

"Ah, tidak, ini bukan salah satu dari situasi canggung dan penuh gairah itu kan?"

Dia menyadari bahaya namun nampaknya sudah terlambat.

Erica melingkarkan lengan kosongnya disekitar leher Naruto.

"Ini sempurna. Biarkan aku memberimu ciuman kemenangan. Tugas laki-lakilah untuk menuntun di saat seperti ini, tahu?"

Bibir merah cherry yang lembut itu, membisikkan kata kata manis itu, terlihat begitu segar dan terisi oleh hawa nafsu.

"Berhenti bermain-main! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu menghentikan sikapmu itu!"

"Apa? Aku tak paham apa yang kamu bicarakan, maaf. Karena shock yang kudapat dari pengkhianatan kekasihku, aku tak ingat apa-apa."

Biasanya, Naruto memastikan untuk tak memberi perhatian, namun sosok Erica sungguh berbahaya.

Sosoknya selangsing pohon cemara, namun bagian yang semestinya penuh, terlihat sangat penuh sampai sulit untuk mengarahkan tatapannya.

Dada besar dan berisinya nampak bagaikan buah yang lezat, dan pinggang langsing sampai lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna, ini semua cukup merangsang sampai bisa dianggap kejahatan.

Dan sekarang gadis yang sama ini tengah menekan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan Naruto , bahkan saat ini tubuhnya merasakan kehangatannya, bahkan sekarang tergoda oleh ciuman manisnya.

'aku tak boleh membiarkan Erica sesukanya!'

Ini adalah pertarungan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, sekarang adalah duel antara Naruto melawan akal sehatnya.

Parfum menggoda di tubuh Erica, kehangatannya dan kelembutannya, membuat Naruto mabuk oleh sensasinya, namun dia terus mempertahankan akal sehatnya.

"Erica, hal semacam ini hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah berpacaran, jadi kupikir kita tak boleh melakukan ini. Selain itu, ada orang yang melihat kita jadi tolong hentikan!"

"Aku ingin lakukan ini, memangnya kenapa? Selama Naruto tertarik, kita berdua setuju, maka tak ada masalah. Kalau kamu begitu khawatir dilihat orang lain, kenapa tak berganti lokasi saja?"

Mungkin karena Erica sudah bisa melihat Naruto menjadi terpengaruh olehnya, namun saat dia tersenyum lagi, itulah yang paling mencurigakan.

Kalian mungkin membandingkannya dengan bagaimana matahari meminta petualang untuk melepas mantel mereka. Dia juga menampakkan senyum licik itu. 'aku harus lepas dari cengkeraman setan ini, makin cepat makin baik!'.

Sesudah memutuskan itu, Naruto berdiri dengan kasar.

Itu terjadi ketika dia menyadari kalau tanah disekitarnya masih bergetar.

Dan lebih tepatnya, berguncang dengan keras.

Mungkin sekitar tiga skala Richter.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku memang sudah menyaksikan kekuatanmu, yang mana, kalau harus kukatakan, sudah melebihi dugaanku."

"Sampai kau mampu menjinakkan hewan dewata semacam itu, kekuatan yang dibawa oleh Raja sungguh layak dipuji, dan sungguh membsngkitkan rasa hormat terbesar."

"Sehingga, menurut sumpah dari Lady Erica, kami disini mengakui dan mekonfirmasi dirimu sebagai Campione, sumpah ini adalah perwakilan dari corpsku."

Para Ksatria dengan berat berjalan sepanjang tanah yang bergetar ke arah mereka.

Sang [Ksatria Ungu] dan Komandan [Serigala Betina], bersama dengan [Wanita Tua] yang mendadak muncul, itu artinya semua orang sudah hadir disini.

"Namun ada hal yang ingin kami minta darimu, mungkinkah bagimu untuk mengakhiri getaran menghebohkan ini?"

"Ya, kalau kau tak segera mengirim kembali hewan itu, aku takut hasilnya akan mengerikan..."

Mendengar permohonan [Ksatria Ungu], Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan setuju.

Karena kemenangan sudah diputuskan, tak perlu membiarkan [Babi Hutan] itu di bumi. Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk sejenak, kemudian berpikir: 'Sudah cukup, kau boleh kembali sekarang'.

Dengan begini, hewan raksasa itu akan lenyap, dan dia bisa kembali tidur...namun hal semacam itu tak bisa berjalan lancar.

[Babi Hutan] itu tidak menghilang.

'Oi! Aku datang jauh-jauh oleh panggilanmu, dan kau akan mengirimku kembali begitu saja?' setengah terwujud, si hewan buas memberikan pancaran penolakan di matanya, dan terus berusaha keras untuk keluar.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya dia tak mau kembali..."

"Tapi itu akan menjadi bencana! Kalau hewan dewata semacam itu mengamuk di Roma akan jadi kemungkinan terburuk yang pernah ada!"

"Memang begitu masalahnya. Apapun itu, kita harus hentikan situasi menjadi semakin buruk."

Kedua [Ksatria Ungu] dan Komandan [Serigala Betina] terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

Disamping itu, sebagian tubuh [Babi Hutan], hampir sepenuhnya terwujud.

Kalau dia sampai keluar, ia pasti akan jatuh ke tanah, dan menghancurkan segalanya dengan riang gembira.

"Terakhir kali kamu memanggilnya, setelah target hancur dia akan kembali sendiri. Apa kamu pernah memintanya kembali sebelum itu?"

"Ya. Dia kelihatan sangat tidak senang, namun tetap kembali dengan patuh."

Setelah Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Erica, dia menyatakan kemungkinannya.

"Tentang kendaliku pada sang [Babi Hutan], mungkin aku masih belum benar-benar menjinakkannya. Biarpun aku memberi perintah, ia mungkin tidak menghiraukan."

"Kalau begitu, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membiarkan si Hewan Langit itu menghancurkan target secepatnya, dan mengirimnya kembali secepat mungkin? Kupikir itu metode terbaik untuk mengurangi kerusakan."

Pemimpin [Wanita Tua], memberkan sarannya dengan nada bergetar.

Itu adalah saran yang paling masuk akal.

Satu satunya masalah adalah, target itu sendiri-seperti beberapa saat lalu, Erica sudah menyadarinya dari tatapan Naruto .

"Naruto , kamu tak mungkin memilihku sebagai target untuk memanggil [Babi Hutan], aku tak cukup besar untuk dianggap target yang sesuai."

"...Yeah, aku memilih objek yang lain sebagai target."

Karena Naruto tak ingin dipertanyakan dengan hati hati, dia tanpa sadar mulai mengelak dari pertanyaan.

Namun Erica melihat kesempatannya, dan dengan tepat berkesimpulan.

"Satu satunya hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto, pastinya "itu". 'Itu' adalah benda yang paling mencolok disekitar sini, dan juga yang terbesar. Namun seseorang yang selalu berceloteh soal akal sehat tak mungkin akan memilih benda seperti itu kan? biarpun itu adalah atraksi turis yang kotor, itu tetap saja situs warisan dunia, kan?"

Erica terus menggali lebih dalam.

'Sial, dia hanya ingin menikmati setiap kesempatan yang ia punya untuk membuatku sengsara'

"Benda "itu" yang kau maksudkan... tak mungkin yang itu, kan?"

Komandan [Serigala Betina] mempertanyakan itu dengan suara bergetar, kemudian dengan jari bergetar menunjuk ke arah "itu".

Dia menunjuk ke arah luar, mengindikasikan lokasi tak jauh dari bukit ini, arena besar dari zaman Imperial- Disana berdiri Colosseum Roma.

...Dibawah tirani Nero, itu adalah reruntuhan danau buatan manusia, dan perlu waktu delapan tahun untuk selesai.

Ia selesai dibangun dibawah kekuasaan Kaisar Titus di abad 80 Masehi. Ratusan hari bermain diselenggarakan sebagai perayaannya, dan 9000 hewan buas dibunuh.

Setelah itu, tempat ini terus mengambil nyawa ribuan, puluhan ribu, ratusan ribu petarung dan hewan buas.

Hal itu berlanjut sampai zaman pertengahan, ketika ia menjadi tambang batu yang cocok untuk menambang batu yang digunakan membuat bangunan, kapanpun seseorang ingin mendirikan bangunan besar seperti gereja atau mansion. Sungguh, itu adalah relic raksasa yang telah berdiri selama dua ribu tahun dalam sejarah.

"Erm... karena "itu" adalah satu satunya yang cocok dijadikan target, pada saat terdesak aku..."

Dan tepat ketika Naruto mengakui dengan malu malu...

Pemanggilan [Babi Hutan] benar benar telah selesai, dan seluruh tubuhnya telah terwujud sempurna.

Dari taring tajamnya sampai cakar di kakinya, dan bahkan di ekornya, sekarang ia sudah benar benar masuk ke dunia ini, dan massa tubuh seberat sepuluh ton jatuh menimpa bumi.

"-!"

"-!"

Hewan buas yang jelas jelas tak ada di bumi tengah mengeluarkan auman keras.

Menunjukkan sikap garangnya, ia tiba tiba mulai menyerbu.

Tiap kali sang [Babi Hutan] berbulu gelap menghajar tanah dengan kakinya, goncangan luar biasa mengguncang seluruh area-Bukan, mungkin mengguncang seluruh wilayah Roma.

Dan tentu saja, targetnya adalah Colosseum Roma di hadapan matanya.

Hewan dewata tersebut telah muncul di depan target dalam sekejap mata, dan mulai menciptakan kehancuran dengan skala yang sangat mengerikan.

Selama tiga hari setelah itu, insiden muncul di berita global dimana mana, dan menerima tajuk berita utama "Roma mengalami pemboman oleh Teroris! Kehancuran misterius Colosseum Roma!" alasan sejati dibaliknya, adalah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda sudah mau pulang? Padahal saya baru mengenal anda, sungguh disayangkan..."

"Ayolah...santai saja dan rileks selama seminggu lagi. Bahkan dua minggu tak masalah kan? jadi kita bisa bermain dan jalan-jalan bareng; kita juga belum mengalami banyak waktu mesra mesraan..."

Anna dan Erica mengatakan keengganan mereka.

Naruto terus mengemasi-barang barangnya, sambil membalas mereka berdua dengan jawaban yang benar benar berbeda.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Anna-san. Kalau kamu punya kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Jepang, mohon hubungi aku, aku pasti akan berusaha mencarimu. Erica, berhentilah mengatakan saran tak bertanggung jawab macam itu, bagaimana bisa aku membolos sekolah selama itu? Dan kita tak punya waktu mesra mesraan, pokoknya aku tak butuh!"

Ini adalah kamar hotel yang Erica telah pesan.

Tadi malam, setelah hampir hancur totalnya Colosseum, Naruto tertidur seperti balok kayu di kamar ini.

...Telah menderita oleh kehancuran gila gilaan dari [Babi Hutan] dan dampaknya, warisan budaya umat manusia mengalami kehancuran parah.

Agar bisa menghentikan tragedi, Naruto berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa.

Dengan mati matian, ia terus menerus memberi perintah, dan akhirnya berhasil mengirim kembali sang [Babi Hutan].

Namun, Colosseum sudah lenyap separo sebelum itu, dan sekarang setengah dari arsitektur yang lenyap lagi lagi dihancurkan hingga tinggal separuh , dan bagian beruntung yang tersisa hanyalah sebagian kecil aslinya.

Dengan perkecualian satu orang, semua orang Italia lain pasti akan menganga melihat kehancurannya.

"Yang jelas, Milan juga mengorbankan Castella Sforzesco. Kalau Roma tak mengorbankan sesuatu seperti Colosseum mereka, keuntungan unggul mereka dibanding situs budaya lain jadi tidak adil."

Orang tersebut adalah Erica— dengan alias [setan], yang dengan riang mengucapkan kata kata itu.

Masalah ini bisa menjadi perangkap lain yang ia bisa pakai untuk mengancam Naruto, dan digunakan sebagai alasan untuk memanggilnya kembali ke Italia. Hari itu mungkin tak akan terlalu jauh.

Dan karena insiden ini, ketiga Grand Master bahkan menjadi lebih hormat padanya.

"Begitukah, insiden dengan Castella Sforzesco, alasan keruntuhannya juga karena..."

"Aku paham sekarang, dengan kekuatan seperti ini, bahkan kehancuran semacam itu tak ubahnya mainan anak anak..."

Komandan [Wanita Tua] mengangguk paham, dimana sang [Ksatria Ungu] di sampingnya juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Dengan kelakuan buruk sebelumnya ketahuan, Naruto hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan rasa malu, dimana Erica hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Entah itu gerbang San Felica di Palermo, atau Pelabuhan Cagliari di Sardinia, mereka semua tak ada apa apanya di depanmu. Aku jadi teringat, di Piazza del Campo di Siena, bukankah kamu menyisakan retakan besar disana?"

"A, anu...kamu benar, tapi tolong jangan bicara seolah itu semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kamu juga turut bertanggung jawab dalam semua peristiwa itu..."

Naruto menatap Erica dengan wajah jengkel, dimana para Grand Master justru membungkukkan kepala mereka.

Akhirnya, seperti pelayan yang melayani Raja Feodal, mereka dengan penuh rasa hormat, cepat-cepat berkata:

"Kami sekarang sangat memahami bahwa masalahnya bukanlah seseorang memilih untuk bersikap sebagai Raja atau tidak, Raja tetaplah Raja. Jika dan ketika anda memutuskan untuk memberkahi Turin dengan kehadiran anda, saya mohon anda untuk lebih pengampun dan pengertian-"

"Kami dari 'Kota lili', Florence, juga meminta dengan sangat pada anda-"

"Kami, kami di Roma juga memohon dan berharap kalau anda akan memandang kami sepihak dengan anda-"

Usai menyaksikan situasi ini, dan meski dia menghabiskan waktu yang lama mengutuk dirinya karena kebodohannya, ia masih tetap bisa tidur nyenyak.

Namun bahkan dalam mimpinya dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal bodoh macam itu.

Dan kembali ke masa saat ini, pagi ini, dia mengambil koran pagi dari Anna, yang sudah memasuki ruangan dengan Erica.

"Naruto-san, ini sungguh hebat! Dua puluh halaman dari koran ini semuanya mengenai pemboman teroris di Colosseum, jumlah halamannya sama dengan ketika Italia menjuarai World Cup!"

"Koran bahkan menulis kalau ada petunjuk tentang organisasi teroris yang berhasil melakukan ledakan berskala besar itu. Ah, dan bahkan ada sejumlah organisasi yang mengklaim kalau merekalah yang melakukan insiden itu!"

Anna yang seperti malaikat memberitahunya berita itu, dimana Erica juga dengan senang melihat halaman koran.

Koran yang mereka bawa bukan satu satunya yang melaporkan kalau hanya seperempat bagian Colosseum yang tersisa, bahkan di internet, stasiun berita di seluruh dunia juga buru-buru menyebarluaskan peristiwa ini.

Naruto jadi makin merasa bersalah.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk melakukan penerbangan. Waktu untuk sedikit merubah suasana hati, dan meminta mereka untuk mengantarnya ke bandara, namun...

"Apa!? Kamu sudah mau pulang!? Tapi sangat sulit membawamu kemari...kamu benar benar tak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu, aku hanya siswa SMA. Kalau aku bolos sekolah, aku takkan pernah mendapat ampun dari adik perempuanku. Kuhargai ketulusanmu, namun biarkan aku lepas kali ini saja."

Biarpun di Italia masih minggu pagi, saat ini sudah tengah malam di Jepang.

Kalau dia buru buru sekarang dan mengejar pesawat, dia mungkin bisa kembali ke Tokyo di sekitar jam dua belas siang. Kapanpun dia terbang, selalu dalam kondisi buru-buru...

"Ah, aku jadi tak tahu cara berurusan denganmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara, namun aku harus memberimu sesuatu sebelum itu."

Erica mengambil tas koper di kakinya, dan membukanya.

Disimpan di dalamnya adalah ukiran yang seukuran telapak tangannya.

Material itu mungkin pahatan obsidian, dan bentuknya adalah wajah manusia yang gagal dibentuk, dan puluhan ular di sekelilingnya.

Ular itu nampak seperti bagian dari rambut orang itu.

Bagian bagian sisinya sudah rusak dan sulit dikenali, dimana batu itu sendiri juga nampak rusak berat. Ia terlihat seperti artifak kuno.

"Apa ini? Kamu mau aku membawa ini kembali denganku?"

"Yup, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini adalah Gorgoneion-perwakilan kuno dari Ibu Bumi. Benda ini mampu memandu Dewi menjadi [Dewi Sesat] di bumi, itu adalah penunjuk arah, atau kalau dijelaskan lebih simpel, itu semacam Grimoire sihir."

Mendengarkan hal itu, Godou menggeleng kepalanya.

"Grimoire? Ini bukan buku, ini simbol dipahat di atas batu. Bahkan tak ada tulisan di atasnya, hanya gambar, kan?"

"Lupakan kertas, ini adalah objek dari waktu bahkan sebelum tulisan ditemukan; namun konsep dan penggunaannya sama seperti buku. Karena itu aku menyebutnya Grimoire. Karena selain Dewa Dewa kuno, ini tak punya arti bagi siapapun."

"Gorgoneion, Gorgon...Medusa, kan? Aku ingat kalau dia adalah monster yang Perseus kalahkan, jadi apa ada hubungan diantara mereka?"

Medusa — wanita yang dilahirkan dengan rambut ular, Iblis mengerikan yang ditemukan di mitologi Yunani.

Telah melihat patung dan mendiskusikannya, Naruto secara alami jadi kepikiran.

Erica tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu benar, tapi aku harus sedikit mengkoreksinya, Medusa sendiri juga seorang Dewi kan?"

"Eh? Apa iya? ...seingatku tidak seperti itu."

"Tidak, kamu juga tidak salah. Dalam mitos Yunani, dia adalah monster jahat, namun dibalik itu, dia adalah Dewi Ibu Bumi yang kuno, dengan sejarah panjang, dan dia juga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan banyak Dewi Dewi kuno lain, diantaranya Dewi Tripartite penguasa malam..."

Itu terdengar seperti penjelasan yang sangat rumit.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, dan tiba tiba menyadari sesuatu.

Karena dia penasaran , dia tanpa sadar terhisap dalam penjelasan itu. Ternyata ini semua memang rencana Erica!

"Erica, stop! Kamu tak perlu menjelaskan lagi. Aku selalu menjaga pengetahuan teologi di jarak yang aman, dan aku tak berencana membuat persiapan ekstra untuk hal hal lain. Jadi berhentilah berbicara!"

"Aku percaya kalau itu hanya masalah waktu; pada akhirnya, Naruto akan secara pribadi bertanya tentang informasi padaku."

"Itu takkan pernah terjadi! Kali ini takkan terjadi! Dan pokoknya, bagaimana aku bisa membawa pulang barang berbahaya itu!? Maaf, aku tak bisa menerima itu."

Patung yang tak jelas asal usulnya, yang ia ketahui ada hubungannya dengan Dewa.

Kalau monster berbahaya sampai muncul di Tokyo karena dia membawa ini pulang, Naruto pasti akan diserang perasaan bersalah.

Mendengar penolakan Naruto, Erica memasang senyum lemah menyarankan hal seperti 'Oh, kalau kamu maunya seperti itu~~', kemudian dengan sengaja menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oke...aku tak bisa memaksamu. Kalau Gorgoneion terus berada di negara ini, cepat atau lambat [Dewa Sesat] akan datang kemari...Tapi, kami tak punya Raja yang bisa diandalkan, karena saat dia bertarung dengan 'aku tak tahu siapa', dia mengalami luka yang parah, dan harus memulihkan dirinya..."

Erica bersuara tragis menggumamkan hal itu dengan nada patah hati.

Menyerang di titik lemahnya, Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Arianna, kalau ada Dewa jahat datang, aku bersumpah atas namaku untuk melindungimu-Tapi maaf. Kekuatanku takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkan Dewa; namun , agar kamu tetap hidup, aku akan bertarung sampai mati!"

"Anda, anda tak boleh lakukan itu! Erica-sama, mohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu! Kalau waktunya sudah datang, saya akan bertarung di sisi anda. Saya mungkin tak banyak membantu, namun saya tak akan menjadi beban bagi anda."

"Kamu sungguh gadis kuat...semoga Tuhan menganugerahimu kepercayaan diri tanpa takut! Ah~~ namun para penduduk yang lemah dan tak berdaya itu, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka...?"

Tak sadar kalau Majikannya sedang bersandiwara, Arianna merespon serius pada ucapannya.

Mata Naruto tak menipunya; tatapan Erica memang licik. Dia sangat paham bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto dicekam rasa bersalah.

Sungguh orang yang licik dan berbahaya!

Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat tentang aturan belas kasihan dan kehormatan serta perlakuan layak untuk warga yang tinggal di Roma, Naruto akhirnya membalas;

"...Aku paham, akan kubawa pulang benda itu, sialan, kalau ada bencana terjadi karena itu, bagaimana aku bisa jelaskan diriku pada penduduk Tokyo!?"

"Jangan kuatir jangan kuatir! Hal seperti kota diratakan dengan tanah karena Raja memutuskan melakukan sesuatu untuk senang-senang, sudah dianggap normal di Eropa. Kalau itu terjadi di Tokyo, kota itu pasti akan naik ke level internasional!"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!"

Naruto merebut Gorgoneion, lantaran dia menyerah untuk berdebat. Melihat ini, Erica tersenyum licik.

'Wanita ini sungguh setan, dia pasti pertanda kehancuran dan kiamat bagiku'. Naruto sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi opininya tentang Erica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gorgoneion.

'Patung yang melukiskan [ular], berisi kebijaksanaan tiga orang dalam satu badan, telah jatuh ke tangan musuh'

Kakinya melangkah di puing puing Colosseum, intuisinya memberitahunya; kalau itulah yang terjadi.

Jejak jejak Gorgoneion masih bisa terasa disana, dan jejak musuhnya. Kekuatan yang menghancurkan arena batu kolosal ini, pasti dilakukan oleh Campione.

...Ratusan orang di sekelilingnya tengah sibuk melakukan perbaikan.

Namun tak seorangpun dari mereka bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Tentu saja tidak.

Dia hanya perlu berpikir 'Aku tak berharap untuk mendengarkan celoteh para manusia'. Dengan hanya itu, orang orang biasa takkan mampu menyadari kalau dia ada disana.

Meneliti reruntuhan malang di sekitarnya, dia mengingat Campione yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

Iblis muda dari daratan yang jauh.

Dan ternyata dia adalah dalang dibalik semua ini. Para murid Hermes itu — dalam cara manusia, mereka disebut Penyihir — Tak yakin apa yang harus diperbuat dengan Gorgoneion, sehingga menyerahkannya pada Campione itu.

Karena benda itu sudah diserahkan pada orang asing, sang [Ular] mungkin juga turut menyertainya ke luar negeri.

"Baiklah..." Dia merenung untuk sesaat.

Seperti juga Naruto , dia telah datang kemari menyeberangi lautan, tergoda ke tempat ini.

Kalau begitu, untuk menyeberangi lautan lagi, dan menuju daratan asing; apa ada yang perlu ditakutkan?

Sang [Ular] dan dia memiliki ikatan tak terputus, dan ikatan yang sama ini akan mengirimnya ke tempatnya.

"Gorgoneion yang aku cari, ukiran aegis yang kumiliki, penantian menyakitkan yang kurasakan; O sang Ular kuno!"

Dia secara alami mulai menyanyikan senandung kuno.

Demi mendapat kembali [Ular], bagaimana bisa menyeberangi lautan dianggap sebagai penderitaan?

Dia memfokuskan tatapannya ke timur, dan mulai berjalan maju.

"Gorgoneion yang aku cari, O ular, berkahilah aku yang sesat ini kekuatan kuno!"

Dia adalah Dewi dengan banyak nama.

Baik 'Gorgon' dan 'Medusa' hanyalah dua nama yang pernah dia miliki sebelumnya.

Namun makna dari nama nama itu sama, titel terhormat yang melambangkan Dewi Bumi, tiga dewa dalam satu wujud, yang mendominasi Mediteranian.

"Gorgoneion yang aku cari, O Ular kuno, Semoga kau memberi aku tuntunan menjadi Ratu yang sesat, dan sekali lagi berkahilah kegelapan padaku, kebijaksanaan dari bumi dan langit!"

Sang [Dewi Sesat] menghadap negara nun jauh disana.

Dengan sabar, dengan tenang, dia mengambil langkah pertama dalam perjalanannya ke arah timur

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
